


The Autobiography of Darcy

by Darcy_Coulson_Barton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, Darcy curses like a sailor, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick Fury Lies, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Coulson_Barton/pseuds/Darcy_Coulson_Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Darcy. You can learn my last name later. It's need to know, and well shit. You don't need to know yet. Just know that this is the story of how I grew up at Shield. I have Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov as Aunts, and Tony Stark as an uncle. I graduated high school by 15, college by 18 and saved the world by 25. I have two bad asses for fathers. I married Capt. America, and have a god for a brother. My life has never been normal, and I wouldn't change it for the world. So sit back, and get ready for the real story about the Avengers. The one no one knows, and the only one that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these wonderful people that belongs to people with way more money than i have.

The Autobiography of Darcy 

By: Darcy 

 

Prologue:

So, I have decided I need to make sure my life story is told correctly. I didn't want someone to fuck it up, so I decided to do it myself. It's the whole, "If you want something done right, do it yourself" mentality. I know that a lot of what I'm about to tell you sounds like a really good Sci Fi book. Hell, up until the Attack on New York, no one would have believed me anyway. But we live in a new world. Where five years ago, this whole book would have been classified. Now though, the early parts have been leaked online. Thankfully, the best parts came after the attack. The worst part also happened to come along as well. Funny how that happens, right? So when they decide to make a movie, or write the tell all book, I want the story to be true. You know, not complete shit. And I know you're probably saying, “Wow you think highly about yourself. You really think you'll be included in those stories?”

Well my response is this. You try being the daughter of an Avenger, and the Director of the Avengers Initiative. My aunt and uncles are Natasha Romanov, Pepper and Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner. My older bothers are Bucky Barnes and Thor. Oh and my husband happens to be Captian Fucking America, Steve Rogers. So ya, I think I will have a least a small part in the glorious stories. At least Thor says I will. Also, have I mentioned I tazed Thor once? Totally took him down on the first shot.

While my early life wasn't the train wreck that normally comes with being in this life, it wasn't a walk in the park either. This tends to happen when your family is super. This is my story of how I grew up with the two coolest dads. I was a secret agent by 18, tazed a god by 21, and saved the world by 25. All the while losing both my dads, getting them back, (one from the dead), had all my family secrets put on display, and helped my family find a semi-normal life. I helped save a world that truthfully sometimes doesn't deserve to be saved. So, sit back, and get ready for a story with it all. Action, Drama, Comedy, Sci Fi, Romance, and even some Tragedy. My life is a wild ride, and it all started with a S.H.I.E.L.D op that never should have happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's life up to Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own them. Please remember to review.

Chapter 1:

Let me start by saying that my parents lives couldn't have been more different. Daddy had a completely normal life. He had family that loved him unconditionally, was a nerd in high-school, graduated with honors, and joined the Army right out of high-school. He rose in the ranks, and was soon picked for the Rangers. This is where his story starts to become less normal. One of his Army buddies, Nick Fury, came to him one day, and asked him to join a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. The thought of not having to go to war was too tempting, and he agreed. He would later say, that he should have read the fine print better.

Daddy, yes I have two fathers get over it, lived in a house with an abusive father, and a mother who wouldn't stand up for herself or her children. When my dad was about 6, my grandfather killed himself and my grandmother in a car accident. This put my dad and his older brother in an orphanage. They lasted there six years before running away, where they ended up joining the circus. This one step would set into motion my father's entire life. My father showed promise with a bow and arrow, so the circus's Swordsman decided to make him his apprentice.

Three years later, my father was the closing act and named the world's greatest marksman. My uncle was very jealous, and this lead him to turn on my father. After finding out that my uncle and the Swordsman were stealing from the circus, my father tried to tell the ringleader, only to be beaten an inch within his life and left for dead by both. He moved around after that, and by eighteen, was at a circus in New York. After a Saturday show, some guy in a three piece suit came up and offered him a new home. All he had to do was join S.H.I.E.L.D., and become one of their assets. He would go on missions for them, and in turn, they would pay him and make sure he had food on the table and housing.

While my father never trusted anyone, something told him this was the man to trust. Little did they know, three years later, their lives would change forever. Remember that op I mentioned earlier? It was because of that one op that I was born, and that they fell in love. My father was only twenty, and had been an agent for two years. He was chosen, along with a female agent, Dakota Potts, for an undercover mission. They were playing a young couple who had recently moved to New York. They were to infiltrate the local gang, and try to take it down from the inside out. The gang was quickly becoming the number one distributor of drugs and weapons in NY.

Everything was going as planned, until they were to be initiated into the gang. They were made to prove their love by having sex in front of the leaders of the gang. A month later, Dakota learned she was pregnant. This seemed to actually help their mission, until the day my father got all the info they needed. When S.H.I.E.L.D. came in to take everyone down, my mother went into labor. After giving birth to me, she held me, gave me a kiss, and named me. She then made my father promise her that I would be safe, and took her last breath. She had internal bleeding that they couldn't stop. When they realized she was pregnant, they had talked long and hard about what they wanted. My father was terrified of screwing up, but my mother convinced him that he would be a good father.

However, agents don't have children for a reason. So my father figured he'd have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep me. Little did he know, he had the backing of not only the director's one good eye, but the director himself. Only a handful of people knew I existed. The fewer people that knew, the less danger I was in. Only one person outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about me until I was 9. That was my mother's sister, Pepper. Though, once she became Tony Stark's P.A. he also learned about me. But all he knew, was that I was Peppers' niece, and that my mother had died. He knew nothing of my fathers.

My fathers can be really stupid, mainly when it comes to each other. I mean, they were pretty much in love when Papa went undercover, but it took my Dad helping him raise me for them to see the truth. It was my sixth birthday when I asked Aunt Tasha why Daddy didn't live with us. She told me, that Daddies could be dumb, and I needed to ask them. So I did, while also telling them it was stupid that I only got to see Papa every day. It wasn't long after that that things changed, and by my eighth birthday, they were married. Though, again, only the same handful of people knew.

I had a pretty normal childhood, if you count archery lessons from age 5 with Papa, dancing and martial arts from age 6 with Aunt Tasha, and self-defense from age 7 with Daddy, to be normal. Once I got to know Tony, he quickly became Uncle Tony, and he started teaching me robotics and science. I went to private schools, and graduated top 2 percent at age 15. Uncle Tony says this was all his influence. Daddy says my smart mouth is more from him than my smarts in general. I went to college, and majored in duel degrees. One in bio-chemistry, and one in robotics.

I graduated by 18, and signed with S.H.I.E.L.D. While my dads were not happy with this, they knew it was what I wanted. Plus, I went and spent time with Uncle Tony, and got to really use my degrees there. While I did all my entry level courses, which I was number one in, I also was getting a couple of degrees online. One in Criminology, and one in foreign languages. I speak English, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Latin, Italian, German, and Sanskrit fluently, while a few others I get by with. Funnily enough, and continuing the family tradition, I went undercover at age twenty. An astrophysicist, by the name of Jane Foster, had drawn the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was getting really close to a break-through, and S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to know how close.

Just like with my father, this undercover mission would change my life forever. I read over everything they had on her, and naively thought this would be a cake walk. I even was planning on sneaking in a few more degrees while undercover. My fathers even agreed to take a back seat, and let me really handle this on my own. This just meant that they only called once every three days, not every day. At first, it was exactly like I thought it would be, though Jane's love for Astrophysics rubbed off on me. I started to research it, as well as the Poly-Sci that was my cover. No one could have guessed just how close Jane was to discovery. Not until a God fell from the sky and got hit by our truck.

Over the next three days, Daddy showed up and stole my iPod, which of course had all the info he needed on it. My Papa said he nearly took down Thor, but thankfully, Daddy decided on waiting to see what would happen. Then the next thing we know, there are four of Thor's friends, a huge death robot, and Thor dying. I thought Jane was going to die with him. Seeing as they had only known each other for a couple of days, this was kind of freaking me out. Don't get me wrong, I believe in true love and all, but two days, come on. All of a sudden, Thor was alive, and kills the big bad robot. Then breaks Jane's heart, right after giving her the best kiss of her life. Jane's words, not mine.

Here is where I should be going back to S.H.I.E.L.D., and getting a new mission. Here is where I get to go to dinner with my Dads, have a training session with my aunt, or go blow stuff up with my uncle. Nope. Since Jane made a breakthrough, I am now permanently assigned to Jane. While this isn't a hardship, I just long for the days where I can prove how smart I am once again. I am also missing being around the action. I run every morning before Jane gets up, and do yoga at night. After all the excitement of Thor wears off, it was more sitting and filing.

It wasn't until a year later that I wanted to kick myself for thinking that way. My Dad called me in the middle of the night. Something had happened, but I wasn't quite awake at first. The moment he said Papa had been compromised though, I fully woke up. Turns out Thor's little bitch of a brother, Loki, decided he wasn't done. He came carrying the glow stick of destiny, that apparently has mind-control powers to boot. I had to get Jane as far away as possible, because it would make sense for Loki to come after her. After getting a promise from my Dad that I would be kept in the loop, and getting the cover story, I got Jane ready to fly out. Everyone was being told we were going to Norway, but we really went to Canada.

It was thirty-six hours later when Jane and I are sitting in the hotel in Montreal, Canada, that I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I knew that something truly bad had happened. I still to this day don't know how I knew, but I grabbed Jane, and rushed to the airport. Poor Jane couldn't figure out what was going on. By the time we got to the airport, I had made 25 phone calls, where no one answered. This didn't help my horrible feeling. We couldn't get a flight out for about five hours.

As we are waiting, I was still trying to get a hold of someone with S.H.I.E.L.D. A few hours after we had been waiting, Jane demanded to know what was going on. I finally told her the truth about everything. My being undercover, who I worked for, even who my uncle was. She took it in stride, only really getting mad about me not helping her when I could have. We decided to head to the bar to get food. I made sure Jane ate, but I wasn't hungry, and only had some water. We were there about an hour when we were told our flight was being canceled. Just like all flights to New York were.

Right as we were told, the T.V.'s behind the bar were turned to a news channel. They were showing aliens trying to take over New York. I quickly found a flight to D.C., and switched our tickets. This flight left in an hour, so we watched until we had to board, which was about thirty minutes. I saw my uncle, Captain America, and Aunt Natasha. I gasped ten minutes later when I caught sight of a man with arrows on a roof. That was definitely my Papa. This made me feel better. Him being broken out of mind-control, had to be what I felt earlier. After the flight took off, and I could use my electronics again, I planned out what we would need to do to get to New York. This flight also had Wi-fi, so I was online streaming the fight. Jane noticed that Thor was back, and we both were shocked to see that Hulk was there as well. Our flight was only about 4 hours, and by the time we landed, the fight was pretty much over. We raced off our flight, and found the closest T.V.

Right as we found it, which was easy as at least 30 people were crowded around it, we pushed our way to the front. I looked up right as my uncle took a nuke to outer space. I stopped breathing at this point. You could have heard a pin drop in the are where the group was. I noticed the hole start to close, and started yelling at Iron Man to come back. Someone pointed out that something fell back through. We all cheered, until we realized he wasn't flying, he was falling. It was the longest minute of my life, and I didn't really breath again until the Hulk caught him. We all cheered even louder when he started breathing.

I grabbed Jane's hand after seeing my uncle alive, and pulled her through the crowd. Right as we hit a corner, my phone went off. I looked down, and I saw it was my grandfather, a.k.a., the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I quickly pulled Jane into a broom closet, and answered my phone. Little did I know, my world would crash with one little call. While I was so excited to see that my Papa was alive and seemingly healthy, I didn't think about my Dad. I just assumed that he couldn't answer because he was helping to get my Papa back. Oh how wrong I was.

I started yelling the second I answered the call. How dare they not answer, how dare we be left in the wind, and how dare no one keep me up to date about my fathers. My grandfather told me that he had tried, but things were hectic. He asked who I'd talked to. When I said no one, that I had tried everyone, but got no answer, he breathed a sigh of relief. That got me mad. What did I not know? I demanded he tell me what happened.

He told me that I would find out later, and that they were sending someone to pick us up. I didn't take kindly to that, and told him where he could shove his pick up. I demanded again to know what was going on. He seemed to realize we had left Canada, and instead of answering my question, he wanted to know where we were. I told him it was need to know, and that only my CO would be told, then demanded to speak to my Dad. My grandfather yelled that wasn't going to happen, as he was dead, so I would just have to talk to him. Jane caught me when I fell, though this just made both of us go to the floor.

I don’t remember the next ten minutes. All I know, is I heard screaming and crying. It took a minute to realize it was me. Jane yanked the phone from my hand, and demanded to know what was going on. I however, was not really there anymore. I was replaying my last conversation with him over in my head. It wasn't until I registered Jane yelling, that I broke out of my state. I grabbed the phone, and shut it off. I reached into my carry on, and pulled out a Stark phone, telling Jane to toss the S.H.I.E.L.D. one. Knowing my former grandfather, he had them tracing it. I called my Papa, but he didn't answer, so I called the one person I knew would answer.

“Aunt Pepper, I need you.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper joins in, and we have some girl time. Maybe some Avengers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own them.

Chapter 2:

“Darcy, thank god! Are you alright?”

I could hear the fear in my aunt's voice. It was a sound that I had only heard when my uncle had started to be Iron-Man.

“No, I'm really not. I don't know who to trust. Jane and I are in D.C. Our plane just touched down, and I need to get to New York where Papa, Aunt Tasha, and Uncle Tony are. I just hung up on Director Fury, and now I am running from him.” I had to take a breath and will myself not to cry. Right now, I was in agent mode. With how long I was on the phone with grand-no the Director, they would have been able to trace that call.

“Slow down. What happened, and why are you running from your grandfather? Wait, did you say you're in D.C.?”

“Nick Fury is no longer my grandfather! When all this started, Daddy had me get Jane out of town. Then this morning, I just knew we needed to get to New York. Only, before we could board, they canceled all the flights to New York, so I got as close as I could. I couldn't get a hold of anyone. Jane and I found out what was going on because of the news. Fury just called, and started demanding I bring in Jane, but he wouldn't tell me what's going on. When I told him I would only talk to Daddy, he yelled that he was dead and that I just had to talk to him. I-I can't... I don't.. He has to be lying, right? Daddy isn't dead, right Aunt Pepper?” My voice broke. I really was trying to hold it all in.

“Which airport are you at? They turned my plane around, and we are heading back to D.C.”

“We're at Dulles. I don't know how long I can stay here though. I hung up, and ditched my phone when I was done with Fury. Until I know who I can trust, I'm not going near S.H.I.E.L.D.” I could hear her talking to someone on the plane.

“We are setting down in thirty minutes, so hide out there. When we get there, you and Jane can fly back with me. I'm sure I can get a hold of someone, and figure out what's going on. Just wait for me, okay kiddo?” 

I let out a shaky breath and nodded, then smacked myself on the forehead. She can't see you, you idiot.

“Okay, will do.” I hung up, and turned to Jane. She looked like she was barely holding it together. Something behind her though, caught my attention. I looked Jane in the eye.

“Okay, here is what we're going to do. My aunt will be here in about thirty minutes. Once she's here, we can join her on the Stark jet. Until then, we need to create a diversion to throw off S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Darcy, why are we running from them? I get that they should have been in touch with us, but they could help us get to New York.”

“No, and right now, you just have to trust me. We each need go to an airline, and buy a ticket on their next flight. If they think we are on those, they won't expect us to still be here. So let's go. I promise I will give you the full story, just not right now. We have to move.”

Jane just nodded, and we headed to the booths. There were two flights leaving in fifteen minutes, so we each bought a ticket, making sure the cameras saw us. I had a couple changes of clothes, and some hats in my bag. We both ran towards the gates we needed, and blended into the crowd.

We both ducked into a bathroom, and changed quickly. Once I was ready, I slipped the hat on, and threw away the clothes that I had been wearing. After making sure no one saw me, I headed to the Starbucks Jane and I had decided to meet at. I got my drink, and sat by a wall that had a place we could duck into, but also gave me a clear sight to all entrances. When I spotted Jane, and I was very proud of her. She was acting way more normal than I thought she would be able to. After getting her drink and a muffin, she walked over and joined me.

She leaned forward and whispered, “Are you sure this will work?"

I nodded, and decided to go ahead and tell her why I was doing all of this. We still had at least 20 minutes until Aunt Pepper got here.

 

“Let me explain why I'm so freaked out. When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., my dads and I included a clause in the contract. No matter what happens, we are to be notified immediately if one of the others is injured or compromised. Depending on the issue, we get extracted, or we wait till we're done. Dad didn't want me or you near this, so we agreed I would go with you into hiding. If my Dad was killed, then I should have been called right then and there. The fact that Fury was glad I didn't know, was a warning sign. Plus, he still wouldn't tell me. While I was raised with him as my grandfather, I am also an assassin's daughter. My fathers only really trusted each other. So we have plans just in case something like this happens.” I took a deep breath, and a sip of my coffee. Jane looked like she was starting to get it.

“If my Dad is dead, then I should have been extracted right away, and taken to headquarters. Seeing as my Papa hasn't tried to get a hold of me, I can only assume that he hasn't been told. Same with Aunt Tasha, or they don't have phones, thanks to the attack. If I find out that they haven’t told him just so he would fight, I will kill Fury. Until Papa or Aunt Tasha tell me Dad died, I won't let myself believe it. I can't believe it.”

“If you don't trust him why work for him?”

Jane looked so innocent at that moment, I hated that I was going to be the one to break that.

“I trusted him some, just not with everything. I trusted he loved me as a granddaughter, and I trusted that he cares about my dads. It's the whole "us or the world" part. I also know, he thinks he is always right. So if in his mind, it's for the better of the world, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything. Even lie, and or kill. And until he proved that side of me right, I trusted him. Today, he proved the other side, so all my trust is gone.” I shrugged. My phone went off then, and I noticed it was Aunt Pepper.

“Hey, we are still safe.”

“Okay I need you to go to gate D32. Give them your passports, and they will tell you where to go. We are going to stay on the plane, for the moment. I want you here and safe. We may head to Malibu. We are landing in about ten minutes.” After telling her okay, I told Jane the plan, and we headed to the gate. I pulled out our passports, and the girl just nodded and showed us where the stairs were. We were to take them right to the tarmac. They had us wait by the building as the plane landed, then had us get on. The second I stepped on, I was pulled into a tight hug. Aunt Pepper always gave great hugs. She pulled back, and framed my face with her hands.

“Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if both of you had gotten hurt today.”

I was a little startled at this.

“Is Uncle Tony okay? We saw him fall but it looked like he was okay.”

“He's got some broken ribs, and will have tons of bruises. Him falling like that though, almost gave me a heart-attack. He said they were waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D to come get Loki and then they needed to get food. By the time we get there, they should be at the tower.”

“What about Papa, is he okay?”

“Tony just said that everyone wasn't seriously injured. And that he can't wait for me to meet Bruce. Apparently we have to hire him at S.I.”

Jane let out a gasp behind us, and that was when I remembered she was there. I pulled back, and turned to introduce them.

“Aunt Pepper, this is Jane Foster, astrophysicist and my best friend. Jane, this is Pepper Potts, S.I. CEO and coolest Aunt ever.” They exchanged pleasantries, then Jane got a look in her eyes.

“Wait you said Bruce, right? I wonder if he was talking about Bruce Banner? He's amazing.”

“I think that was the last name he said. Tony started to ramble, but I think he said they had become science bros.” Aunt Pepper rolled her eyes at this.

“Darcy we have to meet him! He's who I did my dissertation on. I mean just what he did with gamma radiation is amazing.” I could tell she wouldn't let this go.

“Then it's good you're also coming back to the tower with us. Although, Tony said the top of it took a lot of damage. Most of the living floors are okay. Darcy, your floor should be fine. We can decide on who goes where, when we get there. Have you had anything besides coffee today?” She gave me the Aunt look, and I just looked down and away. “That's what I thought.” She turned to one of the stewards, and asked for three sandwiches and some tea. Then motioned to the area with a table, and super comfortable chairs.

We sat down, and Jane wondered out loud about Eric, and if they had gotten him to safety. He had left us to go teach in New York. Aunt Pepper pulled out a Stark Phone, and handed it to her. Telling her to call whoever she needed to. I pulled mine out, and set it on the table. After a few minutes, the sandwiches were set in front of us. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment. We took off and Aunt Pepper said we were going to fly as close as we could and land at a smaller airport so that we could hide better. I had just finished eating when my phone went off. While I didn't know the number, I knew I could trust Jarvis.

“Hello?”

“Baby girl?”

“PAPA!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers show up and get tissues ready. Posting a little early, but couldn't wait. Please please let me know what you think. Still don't own.

Chapter 3:

“Where are you? Are you okay?” Papa sounded like he was two seconds from a full blown panic attack.

“Papa, calm down. I'm on Aunt Pepper's plane. We are heading back towards New York. Are you okay? I've been so worried.”

“I'm not sure what I am right now. I just need to get to you asap. Has Fury been in contact with you? We figured you'd be at headquarters after what happened.” His voice broke at the end. That told me two things. One: he had been told. Two: that Fury wasn't lying. I let out a whine, and got up to walk away from the table.

“We were left in the wind. Daddy called me right after you were compromised, and told me to get Jane to safety. After that, I couldn't get in contact with anyone. This morning I just knew I had to get to New York, so we tried to catch a flight out. Only all flights to New York were canceled, so we ended up flying to Dulles in D.C. Fury called me about an hour ago, demanding to know where we were. He wouldn't tell me anything though. When I told him I would only talk to Daddy, he yelled that he was dead, and that I would just have to talk to him. I hung up on him then. It's not true right Papa? Daddy... he's not...” I barely whispered the last part. I could hear Papa take a shuddering breath.

“Sweetheart, I wish I could tell you different. Tell Pepper that Tony is going to send her where to go. They are not going to let anyone fly in until tomorrow at the earliest. That just means we're going to have to meet. I have some new friends for you to meet as well. Tell Jarvis to lock down the plane, and your phones. Unless it's from me or your Uncle, don't answer it, okay? I love you baby girl.” I let out a sob.

“I love you too, so much.” I heard someone yell something, and my Papa hung up. I gripped the phone tight to my chest. “Jarvis you heard him, lock it down.” I turned, and Aunt Pepper was right next to me.

“Is... Is Phil really gone? Is it true?” I just nodded. Daddy and Aunt Pepper had become close after I was born. They were best friends, and each other's confidant. She stood as Daddy's best girl at the wedding. She pulled me into her arms, and I felt her tears hit my cheek. I tried to pull it together. I knew the second I saw Papa, I was going to lose it. That meant I just needed to hold it together until then. I pulled back and wiped the few tears that had fallen, and squared my shoulders.

“Papa said Tony is sending you where we need to go. They're not going to let planes back in until tomorrow, but they can meet us somewhere though. Jarvis is to lock down the plane, and our phones. Only calls from Papa and Uncle Tony can get through. Jarvis what's our eta?”

“Approximately 45 minutes Darcy. Your father is flying so 35 for them.” I rolled my eyes at that. That was so not what he should be doing. Though, knowing Papa, it was all that was keeping him sane.

“Thanks J.” I moved Aunt Pepper back to where we were sitting, and asked Mel, one of the regular stewardess, for three shots of the best vodka on board. She just nodded and went to get it. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, as I just stared out the window, while my aunt tried to control her tears. I looked over at Jane, and noticed she was glaring at her phone.

“What's wrong?” I hated how broken my voice sounded. I hadn't even really cried yet.

“It's just, Eric isn't picking up. It just goes straight to voice mail. I even tried his home phone, but nothing. I've actually been trying to get a hold of him since this started. At first I just figured they had hidden him too, but with what has happened, I'm worried.” I glanced at my phone, and knew that calling Papa was out of the question. Looking at my phone, something clicked, and I wanted to hit myself.

“J, can you tell me where Eric is, and if so, patch us through?”

“Of course Darcy.” I turned and noticed that Mel was back with the vodka. Jane looked at me like I had two heads.

“What? I say after what has happened today, I'm allowed at least a shot. Hell, I plan on having a bottle when we get back to the tower.” I quickly threw back the shot, and grimaced at the taste. It had been too long since I had gotten properly trashed. Not that I do it often, you know, just when the time calls for it. Like when I found my boyfriend in bed with my roommate, or when Uncle Tony was dying, or when I nearly lost both my Fathers and Aunt in Budapest. I fucking hate Budapest.

“No, that’s not what that look was for. I just realized, I think I've only seen you drink maybe twice. I wasn't expecting it.”

“Well, seeing as I have been pretty much on the clock since we met, it would make sense. Plus, I grew up with Tony as an uncle. He's pretty much a walking billboard for why you should join AA.”

Aunt Pepper snorted at this. I turned and looked at her with big eyes. She had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. “You just imagined him wearing a sign saying “Don't be me, join AA.” didn't you?” That broke her, and she started giggling. I also imagined this, only in one hand, he had a glass of scotch. This sent me into a fit of giggles. Jane looked at both of us as if we had lost our minds.

“Miss Darcy, I have what you requested, though I do not believe you will like it.” This made me stop laughing immediately, Aunt Pepper as well.

“Hit me with what you got, J.”

“It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. had actually been using Mr. Selvig. He is the one to get the Tesseract to work, and was taken over by Loki when he came through. He used him to build the device that opened the portal on the tower. However, he now has his mind back. He is being taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. to be looked over.”

“Shit, we need to get him back.” I looked over at Aunt Pepper, but she was already on her phone. This was one of the reasons why I love her. She always knew just what do to. Aunt Pepper reached over, and placed a laptop in front of me. I glanced at her to see just what she needed me to do.

“Jarvis is going monitoring everything that's hitting the net and news. We need to see what's real, what's fake, and what we need to address. So start with what he's flagged as important to look at. Jarvis, send every thing we need to address first to Darcy. This way, while we wait, we can at least be doing something.”

“Yes Miss Potts.”

“Jarvis, I have told you to call me Pepper.”

It was my turn to snort and not look up. It was a growing war that Aunt Pepper and Jarvis had going. She insisted to be called Pepper, and he insisted he call her Miss Potts. Uncle Tony was always laughing when this happened, so I know he had something to do with it. Jane also pulled out her laptop, and started working. She though worked on science. I threw myself into my work.

I had worked with my aunt and uncle enough, that I knew what to look for. It wasn't until Jarvis informed us that we were landing, that I looked away from my computer. I bounced in my seat and then quickly exited the plane, Jane and Aunt Pepper right behind me. I stayed next to our plane, and watched as my Dad landed, and stopped behind us. This left the back of the plane in front of us. As the doors opened, Thor and Uncle Tony were the first out.

Jane ran to Thor, his face lighting up the second he saw her. Aunt Pepper did the same with Uncle Tony. He had taken off the suit, and was in a tee-shirt and wind pants. Neither fit him well, so you could tell they were borrowed. The next person off the plane, was Captain Fucking America. I let out a whistle, and then coughed hoping no one heard me. I understand now why Daddy likes him so much. I saw him glace at my aunt and uncle, and something flashed in his face, sadness, or maybe loss. He glanced away and his eyes landed on me. I started walking towards him when Aunt Tasha walked off.

Once I saw her, I was the one running. I flew into her arms, and gripped her as tight as I could. She wrapped her arms around me, and whispered comforting words in my ear. All were in Russian. I started to cry once I heard them. She pulled back, and looked me in the eye. My arms were still around her neck, while she brushed the hair back from my face.

“He has to shut down the plane, but he will be here quickly. He's not doing to good, Девочка. I tried, but I am not who he needs. He didn't find out until after the fight.” I saw a shadow behind her. “I love you, Девочка.” She kissed my forehead, and moved out of the way. I took a deep breath, and looked up. Papa looked like he was about to pass out. I ran to him.

I threw my arms around him, and burred my face in his neck. He was still in is uniform and dirty, but I didn't care. My Papa was finally home. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him to steady us. He moved us to the back of the plane, where we could have a moment to ourselves. Once he sat me down, he moved to look me over. I normally would have rolled my eyes at this, but this time, I understood. I reached out and cupped his face. This gave me the chance to look him in the eyes. I saw so much sorrow, that I started to cry. I also saw self hatred, which I knew I would have to address quickly. It took me a minute, but I realized he was talking.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” I gasped, and moved to look in his eyes again but they were closed.

“Papa, look at me.” He shook his head. “Papa, please.” My voice cracked, and that caused him to open his eyes. “What happened is not your fault. It's all Loki. He used you, and you didn't have a choice. So no, I don't accept your apology, because you don't need to give one.” He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. I could tell that what I said went in one ear, and out the other. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

“Phil...” Papa let out a sob as he said the name, and I caught him as he crashed down. I let out a sob as I watched my Papa cry out for my Daddy, as he finally let everything hit him. I cried for my Daddy, who was one of the best, but mainly I cried for Papa, as he had lost the other half of his heart. I don't know how long we sat there wrapped in each others arm, crying, but I noticed Aunt Tasha coming towards us. When I moved back a little, Papa whimpered. I shushed him quiet, and motioned for her to come closer.

“We're going to have to hurry. Jarvis said Fury has realized where we are, and is sending agents.” Papa seemed to hear this, and moved to stand up and wipe is face. I moved over and looked at him.

“When we get settled, can we just talk?” He nodded and reached for my hand. We walked out of the plane, and everyone tuned to look at us. Thor came over and gave me a one armed hug.

“Lady Darcy, it is very good to see you again. Though I wish it was for better reasons.”

“It's good to see you to big guy.” I stepped back, and Thor moved to stand back with Jane. Papa gripped my hand, and started to introduce me to the ones I didn't know.

“Darcy, this is Cap-I mean Steve Rogers, and next to him is Bruce Banner. Captain, Bruce this is my daughter Darcy.” I heard someone choke on air, and turned to see my uncle speechless for the first time in ever. This, sadly, didn't last long.

“What the hell do you mean daughter?”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds out what happened from the Avengers.

Chapter 4

Shit. I turned and looked at Papa and then back at Uncle Tony. Aunt Pepper groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. Uncle Tony was glancing between me, Papa, and Aunt Pepper before he turned back to Papa. 

“Do not make me repeat myself. What did you mean when you said daughter? Because I think I would know if my niece had anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.” At that I snorted. Papa groaned as Uncle Tony's eyes fell on me. He started to point his finger and I cut him off.

“Don't start with me right now, ok? We can have the big yelling match later. Not right after I've found out my Dad is dead.” At this my uncle looked really confused. “My other father. Papa and him married when I was 8.” Uncle Tony sucked in a breath at this. He turned to Papa and took a deep breath.

“Ag-Phil...Phil was your husband?” Papa just nodded his head. Uncle Tony looked stricken but didn't say anything. Thor was the one who reacted the most. He turned to Papa and clasped his shoulder.

“Shield brother Barton, I must give you my deepest condolences and apologies for what my brother has done to your family. I am in your debt for this.” I was looking between everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Was Loki the one that killed my father? I went to ask what had happened when Mel came running of the Stark Jet. 

“Sir, Jarvis is insisting that you all get on the Jet and head back to the Tower. Fury is only about 10 minutes away.” At those words everyone rushed back to the jet. Leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D jet for Fury to find. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, the pilot took off. There was an area at the back that was a seating space with 3 couches and a couple of chairs. Thor, Jane and Bruce took one couch. Aunt Tasha and Papa flanked me on of the the others. Steve took a chair and Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper took the other couch. Once we were allowed to unbuckle I asked the one question I never wanted to ask. 

“What happened? How did he die?” I looked down at the end. Papa just gripped my hand tighter. 

“I would also like to know this. All I know is he's gone.” Steve and Uncle Tony looked at each other but it was Thor who spoke. 

“We were all on the flying vessel once they had captured Loki. Well all but Barton. Fury had locked Loki in a glass cage while we tried to figure out what he wanted. The only problem was we were all to petty to look at what was going on. We let our anger lead us to mistrust each other. Once Loki's people started to attack, Banner lost control of the Hulk and we had a mighty fight. Though once he was gone I went to make sure Loki stayed in his cage. He tricked me into getting into the cage and that is when Phil came at him with a gun. Only one of Loki's fake forms came up behind him and stabbed him with the spear. Then pushed the button making me fall to earth.” When he finished Steve took over.

“Fury found him and said that the medical team showed up but only in time to call it.” I waited for them to say more but it seemed to end there. 

“Wait so you're saying that the only one who saw Daddy dead was Fury? None of you saw his body?” Everyone shook their heads. I turned and looked at Papa. “Did you have time for them to tell you before you left to fight or was it BAM get your control back and then fight?” 

“You can't think they would have not told him on purpose?” Steve sounded pissed at this. 

“Of course I think that. Unlike you I was raised in and around S.H.I.E.L.D. There are reasons that Aunt Pepper's lawyers did my and my fathers last contracts with them. Which by the way has a clause that if we are mortally wounded the other two are to be contacted right then and pulled from the field. Also there is to be full disclosure with our info. If caught lying or in a lie then our contracts are complete null and void. Also they have to pay us a nice severance pay, our gag order is lifted, and we are pardoned of all wrong doing.” Bruce snorted at this.

“Why would Fury agree to all that?” 

“Because he knew what secrets we held. Plus he is a cocky bastard. He thinks any lie he tells will never be found out. That we will believe whatever he says. What he doesn't know is that we have tons of info against him and S.H.I.E.L.D. We planned on it just in case. J, I'm sure by now Uncle Tony has you into their computers. Look for everything to do with Philip J Coulson.” 

“Right away Darcy.” 

“You don't think he's dead do you?” Uncle Tony asked.

“No I don't. With the way Fury was glad I didn't know about Daddy's death and demanding I come to him. I don't trust it or him. I think it's time that I came out of my cover.” I looked at Papa, and he nodded. “It's time for Darcy Lewis to die and Darcy Coulson-Barton to show her colors.” 

“Alright so what's the plan?” Uncle Tony looked a little to happy to be doing this. 

“What, no this is just about me. You don't have to do anything. I just plan on meeting him on the main floor of head quarters and having it out right there. This is my fight, not yours.”

“Sweetheart, you're not the only one who wants to tell that smug bastard what for. Plus I would pay to see you give him a dressing down.” Uncle Tony said. 

“I have to be there since I have the lawyers on speed dial.” Aunt Pepper said while already sending out a warning text. 

“You know I'm with you baby girl?” Papa replied when I looked at him. Aunt Tasha nodded as well. 

“Papa if we do this, we're burning S.H.I.E.L.D. It's been home forever. It also means we will probably have to burn the house.” 

“Don't worry about any of that. First off, all of you are more than welcome to a floor at the tower. Heck sweetheart yours was done a month ago. After sleep, food, and showers we can all talk about what the future brings. If it means you all become part of S.I. then so be it.” Uncle Tony had never sounded so sincere in his life. I jumped up and hugged him. 

“Love you.” I whispered before looking him in the eye. He kissed my forehead and repeated it back. I turned to the others. 

“Don't even think of not including me in this. He left me in the wind as well. Plus I liked Phil, you know after he gave back my stuff.”

“And where Jane goes I go. Also if Fury has done this wrong I will see that he pays for it.” I turned to Steve and Bruce and before I could say a word they both spoke at the same time. 

“I'm in.” They glanced at each other then smiled. I sat back next to Papa. I looked around at this group of people and wished Daddy was here to see this. 

“Ok then J, have to pilots take us to where ever Fury is. Only don't let him know whats up, just that we're coming in. Tell him I am bringing in Papa to debrief. Don't mention everyone else.” 

“So don't warn him of a possible mutiny and hostel take over. Ok.” I snorted at that and Uncle Tony pointed at me.

“He was never this snarky until you come along. I blame you.”

“Right and I learned it from who?” 

“I have no idea what you mean. Pepper do you know what she's talking about?” Aunt Pepper just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Uncle Tony threw his hands into the air and huffed. “Do you see how I am treated? Its horrible, inhumane even.” 

“Sure Stark, I can see just how horrible they are to you? I mean what's next are they going to gossip about you behind you're back.” Bruce snorted at what Steve said. 

“I just wanted to let you know we will be landing in five minutes.” The pilot said. We quickly sobered up and buckled back in. As we set down I saw Fury standing on the landing sight. Once we could stand I squared my shoulders and walked off first. I could do this. I would do this. I would fight for my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be explained why and how Tony didn't know who Dacrys fathers are. Right now is just not the time.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy proves she a badass and everything she's been told gets proven. Also Adorable Steve warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tissue warning!

Chapter 5

My first thought when I saw Fury was that he didn't look sacred. And I knew he should be. It seemed that he was as full of himself as I thought. What the man tends to forget is that I am not Darcy Lewis and am in fact very much my fathers' daughter. Add Aunt Tasha and Uncle Tony to the mix and you'd think he'd at least realize I would fight this. I walk down the stairs with my head held high. When I get close he goes to hug me acting the concerned grandfather.

“Darcy, I'm glad you finally have come to your senses. I understand how I told you wasn't the best way but I was worried someone else had told you. I felt it was best if it came from your grandfather.” I let him get his lie out but didn't let him hug me. I realized that only Papa and Tasha had gotten of the plane. Guess the others are waiting for the right moment. I cackled in my mind. I couldn't wait to see how this played out. I just kept walking, ignoring him. When I was almost past him he grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk it out of his grip. I looked where his hand was on my arm and slowly looked up at his face. 

“You will remove your hand from me now.” Fury didn't go to move his hand and just raised his eyebrow at me. He let out a laugh.

“What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? You're the one who went rouge and untraceable. Which is only one of the many rules you disregarded today. I will let it slide seeing as what has happened but I will not allow you to ignore me. Do you understand me, Agent Lewis?” I looked behind him and noticed that everyone had joined us. Uncle Tony had the suit back on. Papa and Aunt Tasha had weapons drawn. And have I mentioned how much I love my Aunt Pepper. She had her phone out recording the whole incident.

“First off, even if your are the director; you are not allowed to lay a hand on anyone. Also my contract was null and void the second I wasn't notified when my father died at Loki's hands. It wouldn't matter if you think I broke rules Director. I had never been told if Loki had been taken down. For all I knew he could have had turned you and was louring me and Jane into a trap. You didn't follow protocol at that point so I just assumed that meant my cover was blown and we went into deep hiding..” I pointed to the group behind me.

“I also have all the people behind me that are just waiting for the word to take you down. Willing to take you out for just looking at me, much-less putting your hands on me. But I will remind you that I am the only agent to take down the Black Widow and Hawkeye, and I could take you down with little to no trouble.” 

Fury scoffed and went to look away. Taking the distraction I needed I jerked my arm toward me and he gripped me tighter. The move was enough for me to bend forward and use his weight against him. I leaned in with his jerk and put my shoulder in his waist and flipped him over my back. His weight went with me and when he landed on the ground I put the heel of my boot at his neck. 

“By the way the name isn't Agent Lewis. Its Agent Darcy Elizabeth Coulson-Barton. Agent Lewis is dead.” I leaned back and dusted my hands off before setting them on my hips. “Now, I believe we have unfinished business. First, Agent Barton and I will be taking to my fathers body.” Fury tried to interrupt me but I just glared at him. “Second, you will be signing the release for my father and I from S.H.I.E.L.D. with a full pardon for my father of anything he did while under control by Loki. Third, Eric will be leaving with us. Lastly, you will never come near any of my family. Which includes everyone standing behind me. Do we have an accord?” 

“Do I not even get a chance to try and explain why I did what I did?” I glanced back to my Papa and he nodded. 

“Fine but after we see Daddy.”

“Not.. going.. to.. happen.” I heard someone growl behind me. I didn't even look to see who it was, I was focused on the bug under my shoe. 

“You have about three seconds to explain what the hell you mean by that.” 

“The doctors are not letting anyone near the body. We don't know what it did to the body or what it left behind. If you get near the body you could get some of the magic into you.” I let out a laugh at this.

“From what I've heard the spear sat in Bruce's lab for hours without being an issue until anger was introduced. So unless my Dad got stabbed, died, then hopped back up, you're lying. So last chance tell me the truth or I take the only thing you care about from you.” I let it hang there. I saw him have a flicker of some kind of feeling in his eyes. He nodded and I moved my foot back. Once he was up I felt the need to remind him of one more thing. “Remember that I know how to check for a fake. So don't even try and use a LMD. It will be the last thing you do.” He went to move and motioned for us to go. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. 

“You really think any of us are going to give you our backs. No, lead the way.” Papa and Aunt Tasha walked up and flanked me. I heard the rest come up behind us. And caught Uncle Tony talking to Aunt Pepper.

“Pep, please tell me you got on film. Please please please.” I heard her laugh and say yes. I let out a small laugh at that. Papa quickly reached for my hand as we followed Fury through HQ. Everyone around us seemed to move to make room. I got a few blank looks but once they saw who was behind me they moved quickly out of the way. When we reached one area, someone started clapping. Soon the whole room was standing up and clapping. We didn't stop but I could tell Papa was looking at all the exits and escapes. He probably figured everyone was clapping for the rest of the team. While it was true that some looked at him and I with distrust but most didn't. We walked down a few more halls and come up to the medical area. Fury turned around and looked us over. 

“I don't care what you say it will only be Agents Barton and Coulson-Barton to go any farther.” We nodded and I turned to the rest of the group. They all motioned for us to follow. I turned to Papa and this time I gripped his hand harder. We both took a deep breath and followed Fury. We walked down a hallway that looked like any ER. When we got to the end there was one room with guards on it. Fury moved and point to the room. I rolled my eyes at this. No shit Sherlock. I pulled Papa with me into the room. I let out a sob as I saw my father lying there looking asleep not dead. I heard a whine behind me. 

I rushed up to the bed and moved my Stark Phone over his body. Once I was done I looked at the screen and let out all the anguish I had been holding in. This was one hundred percent my father. I leaned over him kissed his forehead. 

“Oh god Daddy, why did it have to be you. Anyone else but you, hell it should be Fury here. You...you... you just had to play... hero.” I looked over and Papa was on the other side of the bed gripping Daddy's hand and kissing it. I broke again when I heard my Papa beg my Daddy to come back. I leaned over him and let everything out. Sobbing it into his shoulder. I heard my Papa barely over my sobs and looked up. I quickly looked away as I couldn't handle the pain on his face. He looked completely broken. I looked at the hand I was holding and went to kiss it but something caught my attention. I leaned forward and looked closer at the bed. I must have gasp loudly when I realized what had caught my attention. 

“What, what did you see?” Papa's voice was very horse. I laid Daddy's hand back down and picked up the bloody Captain America card. I let out a yell and stormed to the curtain that worked as a door. Fury must have heard me and had the guard move the curtain. I walked right up Fury and punched him with a right hook. I was very happy when I heard his nose break. 

“You Son of a Bitch!”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicks true colors come out, Darcy and Steve have a moment, and the Avengers just need sleep

Chapter 6:

I felt someone try and grab me from behind but I dropped down. I then did one of my aunts favorite moves. I spun in a circle using my left foot for balance and my right foot out. I quickly took down the two guards and hopped back up. As I noticed more guards coming down the hall, I looked at Fury. He actually looked like his name. I pulled my gun that I had hidden in my boot out and pointed it at him. Papa had already pulled his gun back out. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

“What the hell did you do to Daddy's cards?” I yelled back at him. He jerked back for a second before quickly straightening up again. 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Phil had those cards on him when he died.” I heard yelling and wanted to turn to see what it was. Then I heard Uncle Tony and Thor and realized they had stormed in. They must have heard Fury and I yelling and seen the agents running in. 

“Papa never carried that set on him. I got those from Uncle Tony. They were the first ever printed. They had belonged to Howard Stark. He had them in his locker hoping to get one signed. Though he had admitted to me that after meeting him, he saw Steve and not Captain America. He had decided not to get them signed. So I ask again what the hell did you do?” Fury glanced around and noticed his audience for the first time. 

“They needed the push, hell Phil admitted it before he died.”

“What do you mean before he died?” Steve sounded royally pissed “From what you said you found him right after he died. Not before, sir.” Oh shit he looked ready to take someones head off. Thankfully it looked to be Fury's.

“I never said any of that. I found Phil leaning on a wall after Loki had stabbed him. I called for a medic but he said that they needed a push. There was nothing I could do.”

“Had you already called medical or did you do it after?” I asked. Fury looked at me like I had lost my head. “Did you called for a medic right when you saw him down or did you wait for my father to die, then call them? It's not a hard question to answer.” 

“I called when the time was right.” I let out a scoff and went to pull the trigger. This man let my father die just to serve his purpose. 

“Darcy don't!” I heard Aunt Pepper yell. I turned to look at her. 

“Why not? He let Daddy die, just so he could use it to make the Avengers do what he wanted. He could have had medical on the way.” I turned to Fury, “Did you ever think that they might have rallied around him being a hero. That he had been almost killed but he pulled through. That if he could do that they could win. No you just decided he had to die.” I screamed the last part. I knew even with all he had done I wouldn't kill him. Daddy wouldn't have approved. I felt a hand on my back and turned to look at Papa. 

“Not like this, baby girl. Not like this. I want him dead just as much as you, trust me. But if you do what you are about to, Phil would never forgive me. No matter where he is. There are other ways.” I looked him in the eye and nodded. I went to put my gun down and the guards made a move to take me down. I quickly moved the gun back up.

“Stop. Just stop its over. Let them go.” 

“Sir...”

“I said let them go. I'm not about to start a war with the Avengers.” I lowered my gun. 

“When do we get his body? It's in my right to bury him the way he wanted.”

“Once they have him ready he will be taken where you want. Just let Hill know.”

“One last thing.” He looked up at me. “That rule about you staying away from my family. It includes his funeral. If I see you anywhere near it I will kill you on the spot. They won't stop me.” He just nodded and walked away. I kept my gun in my hand until he disappeared. Papa quickly put his gun away and pulled me into a tight hug. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I knew that soon I was going to crash. I had been going on no sleep and adrenaline for to long. 

“Come on short stack, lets go.” I wanted to protest. I didn't trust Fury with Daddy but knew at his point there was nothing else we could do here. So I just nodded and let go of Papa. I turned and faced everyone. Uncle Tony stepped forward. “Lets head back to the tower. I got us clearance to fly back today. While you still look lovely, I think it's time for some shut-eye.” I shook my head at Uncle Tony.

“I have to start planning the....” Aunt Pepper stopped me.

“We can worry about that tomorrow. Right now we need to make sure you and Clint get taken care of.” I started to protest. “Come on, Phil would have my hide if I let you run yourself into the ground. I've already let you go to far. I knew though that you had to get this part over with.” I turned to Papa and saw how bad he looked and just nodded. I went to take a step and swayed on my feet. Before I could fall I was picked up. I turned expecting to find Thor but found myself in Steve's arms. 

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“No problem, can't have you passing out on us. What would the agents you just scared shitless think?” He winked as he finished. I let out a snort.

“You cussed. Didn't anyone tell you that you're Captain America, you can't say that. Captain America only says stuff like 'Gosh Darn it, Damn, and Shucks'. You better be careful mister, they'll make you wash your mouth out with soap. Or even scarier make you right lines. I hated that in school.” I pouted at the end. I also knew that while I was two seconds from crashing I needed the light hearted banter.

“Well, drats Doll, I guess I'll have to remembered that for later. Wouldn't want my fans to be disappointed. Thankfully, its just us so maybe it can be our secret.” I reached up and patted his cheek. 

“Sure thing Cap-e-tain. I promise to keep it to my self. Though it will cost you.” I tried to look mean but knew it didn't come off. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. He looked down at me again.

“Ah shucks Ma'am, go easy on me. Remember I'm new here.”

“Ha, you're not fooling me, mister. I know better than to fall for that look. Let me think about it though. This has to be good and I'm not awake enough to come up with something good.” I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him shift me and looked around and realized we were already getting on the plane. Wow that was quick. I didn't even remember the walk through HQ. 

I closed my eyes for a second feeling safe for the first time that day. The next thing I knew I heard voices and was being carried again. I opened my eyes just barely and realized I still in Steve's arms. Only this time he was carrying me off the plane. I went to move but he held me tighter. 

“Just go back to sleep. I'm just taking you to your room.” I was so tired I just nodded and did what he said. When I woke up the next time it was night time. I looked at the clock and realized it was after 4 am. I tried to go back to sleep but once I was up, I was up.

“J, you there?”

“Of course Darcy, how can I help you?” 

“Where is the bathroom is this place?” 

“The door next to your dresser is for your bathroom. The door next to your chest of drawers will lead you to your balcony.” 

“Thanks J.”

“Always Darcy and might I say I am very glad you are home.” 

“Thanks J, it feels good to be here.” I went straight to the bathroom. It was huge with a Jacuzzi tub, a shower that could easily fit five and marble was everywhere. 

Then I explored my room. The bedroom was as big as my living room and dining at my old house. It had a king size bed that was all natural wood. I had a dresser and mirror on one wall, a wall of windows, and a chest on the other wall. I found my closet, which I was happy to find had clothes. 

I quickly picked and outfit of jeans and a tee shirt, and left it on the bed, while I took a shower. I really needed the shower after the last 4 days. After I tried to use all the hot water in the tower. I wrapped my self in one of the huge towels. I decided I wanted to let my hair air dry so I went to get my clothes. I dropped the towel and picked up my underwear. 

“Darcy I need to warn you..” Jarvis said right as my door opened. 

“Darcy, Jarvis said you were... Shit!”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time!

Chapter 7

I spun around at the yell and tried not to laugh. Sadly I held it in for only a minute. Steve was standing at the door blushing. He seemed frozen in place. “I know its been a while but you do know its rude to stare.” He seemed to come to at that and quickly turned around. I reached down and put the underwear on really quickly then picked the towel back up. 

“I am so sorry, Darcy. Jarvis just said that you had woken up. I was worried about you so I headed up here. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen.” I tried to get my laughter under control. Since he turned around I figured I'd go ahead and get dressed. I dropped the towel again and reached for my jeans. 

“Sure, soldier, I bet you tell all the girls that when you come into their room at five in the morning.”

“Only the pretty ones.” I stopped pulling up the straps on my bra when he said that. Did he just...

“Oh really, so you do make it a habit of visiting a womens bedroom with out being asked? You figure what, you'll bat those gorgeous baby blues. Then our clothes just decided to fall off?” I finished putting on my shirt. Which was perfect timing as he swing back around.

“What?! No! I was kidding. I would never.” He went to rub the back of his neck with his left hand. And I let out an awe sound.

“Never been to a girls bedroom? Wow, I need to let that sink in. I'm the first girl who has had Captain America in her bedroom.” He started to say something. “Hold on, I need to take this in. I mean it's a pretty big moment. Unless, were you sneaking into the boys rooms?” I let my eyes go big. He stood there staring at me a second, and I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I let out a loud laugh, just his look alone was enough for me to break. I was soon bent over holding my sides. 

“Just so you know, I did just fine for myself. And you do realized that not everything has to happen in a bedroom right?” I was my turn to stare. He had moved closer to me and was right in front of me. He leaned really close. “Oh and just for the record, I like dames, though let it be said I can slide the other way some times .” I know I had to look comical at that. But my breathing got really shallow when he got closer to me. And god his eyes were beautiful up close. I tried to work my throat but nothing came out. Then I noticed the right side of his mouth trying to come up. The bastard was playing me! Oh hell no, he wasn't going to win. I leaned close to him. Before I could get a word out Jarvis interrupted me. 

“Darcy, you're father is awake and asking if you want to join him and the team for breakfast?” 

“Tell him that I will be right up. Thanks J.”

“No problem, Mr. Rogers you are also invited.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“Certainly sir” I looked at Steve as he finished and noticed that all his cockiness from before had seemed to vanish. He moved to step back and give me some space. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. I took a moment to really look at him. He was in just jeans, a tee-shirt, and tennis shoes. Though both the jeans and shirt looked normal enough on him. They looked at least a size to small. 

“Well, I wonder what I'm cooking?” I said as I started for the door. Steve moved to walk with me. 

“How do you know it will be you?”

“While Papa tries, all he can make is sandwiches and toast. He actually burned water once. Its Daddy who knows how...” I couldn't finish my sentience. The great thing about this morning was I got to act like nothing bad had happened. I could pretend that Papa and Daddy were just in their room and I was just going to surprise them later with pancakes. Leaving my room though ruined that fantasy completely. It seemed I didn't just have a room but a whole apartment. 

When we walked down the hall it opened into a huge great room. With a huge T.V. on one wall with a couple of couches and a chair facing it. I had a wall of windows on the other side. The kitchen was amazing and I couldn't wait to get in there and mess it up. I turned to Steve.

“I guess I will follow you. I hadn't gotten to come here yet so I have no clue where I'm going.”

“I thought Stark was you're uncle. Did I get that wrong?” He walked through a door and out into another hallway. This one had 3 other doors and then an elevator at the end. We headed to the elevator. 

“Until he pulls his head out of his ass and asks Aunt Pepper to marry him, he's just an adopted uncle. Aunt Pepper started being his P.A. when I was about 8. While he was still in the highlight of his playboy days, he took a liking to me. It didn't hurt that I'm slightly smarter than most. He could relate. Only he had to be kept unaware of who my parents were. He only knew that I was Peppers niece, my mother died at birth, and my father Clint, lived New York as well.” As the doors shut Steve looked at me like I was nuts. “What?”

“You're telling me Stark never tried to figure out who you're dad was. That doesn't sound like him.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D made sure all my info was completely need to know. Unless you could hack HQ, you couldn't find anything about me. My birth certificate has my real mom and dad on them. But the one we use has my real mom and my dad a Clint Lewis. This way I can't be tied back to S.H.I.E.L.D. It was for my protection. Plus while I love Uncle Tony back then he was drunk more than sober. He tended to talk a lot then too. While I know he'd never tell anyone intentionally, he might have let something slip. And so my dads decided my safety was more important than him knowing.” 

“It still amazes me he never found out.”

“That's the thing about Dad. He protected those he loved with all he had. If he didn't want you to know something, you didn't. If you hurt someone he loved, well heaven help you. When I was going through training there was another recruit that was all boys are better than girls. He decided he wanted to prove how much better he was. We're were placed in the woods and had to get us and a hostage back to base. Anyway possible, was the rules. There was 4 in our group and I was the only girl. He decided that he was the leader and wouldn't listen to anything I said. We were about to be ambushed and he grabs me and uses me as cover. Only I pull out my fake gun and kill the one coming at us. He then takes credit for it saying he had told me what to do. 

We get to the next part and we have to get past guards to the base. He walks right up to them and offers me to the guards. When I protest and he walked up and punched me in the gut. Then told me to shut up and take it like a women is meant to. To bad the guards were my fathers. Lets just say the next day he was gone and never heard from again.” I noticed that the elevator had stopped but the doors didn't open. I felt Steve's fingers on my cheek and realized I had been crying. 

“Hey sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“No its a good memory. I need to remember them right now. He really was the best dad.”

“Well, tell me that guy really is gone. I would hate to have to take out an S.H.I.E.L.D agent.” I laughed at this. 

“No after having to sit through a meeting with not only my fathers and my aunt, he had to do one with Fury. He was kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D and black listed.”

“Good, though truthfully I'd still like to find him and teach him some manners.” I just smiled up at him and turned to leave the elevator. 

“By teach him manners do you mean beat the shit out of him?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” He grinned as he said it. We walked off onto the new floor and I took a deep breath. I knew I needed to get it together before I saw everyone. When I heard the conversation going on in the kitchen I had to let out a small laugh. Oh how I'd missed my family.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time that darcy needs

Chapter 8

“Tony we are not flying Guy Fieri out just so he can make breakfast.”

“But Pep, he's her favorite chef.”

“Tony it's breakfast. It's like the easiest meal to make. Plus it's to late to fly him here and we still have breakfast. So no, we are fixing it.” Aunt Pepper paused “And she's not making it.”

“But Pep, chocolate muffins and french toast!”

“Tony.”

“Fine. Well I can't cook.” I heard the pout in Uncle Tony's voice and held in the snort. He was worse then Papa at cooking. 

“I know Tony, I want edible food. I just had Jarvis get all of her favorites and the stuff to make it. Jarvis says he knows how she likes it so I can make them.” I had stopped in the door way and was watching but no one noticed. Almost everyone was in the kitchen. It was massive and everyone seemed to be standing or sitting around the island. The island was the size of a dinning room table that could seat 10. 

Aunt Pepper was sitting next to Uncle Tony, Aunt Tasha and Papa were across from them. Bruce was next to Uncle Tony and had a big cup of coffee. Which looked soo good. The only ones missing were Jane, Thor, and Eric. That didn't surprise me. When Jane crashed, she really crashed. She probably wouldn't come down until ten or eleven. 

“Aww thanks Aunt Pepper, you know I normally don't mind.” Everyone turned as I walked in. I walked straight to Papa and hugged him.

“You doing ok?” I whispered in his ear. He didn’t seem to hear me. I leaned back and looked into his ear. I noticed he didn't have his aide in. I moved so he could read my lips. “You ok?” Then pointed to his ear. He pointed to the other one.

“I'm ok Baby Girl, the left one is damaged.” I just nodded and looked at Aunt Tasha. She shook her head and I knew we would catch up later. I turned so that I still had my hand on Papa's shoulder but also facing everyone else. Uncle Tony looked like he wanted to ask something but I just started talking. If Papa didn't want them to know yet, I wasn't about to tell them. 

“I know you said no take out but what about that bakery we had last time? We could order the whole store and have it sent here.”

“That hungry are you?” Aunt Pepper asked.

“While I am starving, I just figured I know how Thor eats. I just figured that Steve and Bruce probably eat as much. And the last time Papa and I went there he had like five of the Baguettes.”

“Oh are you talking about Silver Moon. That place is amazing.” Aunt Tasha looked excited. Which was different, she normally tried to hide everything when she was around others. 

“I think this is a plan. Let me make a call. Oh Darcy, your coffee is waiting for you on the counter.” Aunt Pepper pointed to the far side of the kitchen and I went to investigate. I found a regular coffee maker. The carafe was full and smelled heavenly. I saw a cup next to it and laughed. It was black and said “Fuck off until I've had at least three cups.” I filled it up about three fourths of the way full then went to get milk. I jumped up and down when I saw that my favorite creamer was in there. I placed it next to my cup and then move to kiss the wall. 

“Umm Darcy, what are you doing?” I heard Steve ask.

“Giving a kiss to the best guy in the world.”

“I hate to tell you sweetheart but I'm over here.” 

“You know I meant Jarvis, Uncle Tony. I know he did the shopping and got me my favorite. I haven't been able to get this stuff for months.” 

“Thank you Darcy, I try.” I walked back over and poured some of the chocolate and caramel creamer in and then did a sip test. I actually moaned at the taste. It was so good. I glanced up and Steve looked like he wanted to run from the room. He was even blushing. I winked at him and turned to set my cup back down. I put up the creamer, picked up my coffee, and went back to lean on the island next to Papa. 

“Ok they are going to get everything they can together and get it here. They said they will have the first batch here on its way asap. I told them I would send them a car but they said they had a van.” Aunt Pepper sat her phone down. 

“Ok so who wants to play twenty questions until the food gets here?” Aunt Pepper and I groaned when Uncle Tony said this. “What, we need to start to get to know each other and what better way? So Natalie, I mean Natasha be honest. You missed me, didn't you?” He let a cocky smile slide on his face. Aunt Tasha leaned forward. 

“I'll be really honest Stark, I have missed you. Though Darcy says that I don't have to any more.” Uncle Tony glanced at me then back at her.

“Did she now?”

“Yep, she said the next time you piss me off, I can hit you. See, no more missing you.” Uncle Tony jerked back and glared at both of us. Jarvis announced that the food was there and on its way up. Uncle Tony and Bruce went to show them where to bring it. I looked around and for a second wondered where Daddy was. He would have loved this. Then reality came back and I had to swallow the tears that tried to come down. I took a few deep breaths. I looked down at my now empty cup and started to walk over to the coffee machine. I felt someone gently grab my left wrist. I looked up a Steve and he leaned down and whispered in my ear. 

“Are you ok?” I just shook my head, but I kept walking to get the coffee. I didn't want to be the one who brought everyone down at breakfast. I knew we would be having another long and hard conversation soon. Everyone needed this time before we had to go back to the real world. I turned back around as the food was brought in. There was pastries everywhere.

“Jarvis can you tell the others breakfast is here. You will probably have to wake them up.”

“They are already on their way. Though Selvig is still asleep. I was told not to disturb him.”

“Oh ok thanks J.” Right as I finished fixing my coffee Thor and Jane walked in. Thor looked like a kid in a candy store. Jane didn't look awake and I quickly found a cup and made her coffee as well. I walked over and gave it to her.

“Darcy! Look at all the food. It looks like your oven has blown up in here. Did you do all of this?” I patted him on his arm.

“No, this is not mine. We had a local place send it. I promise I will cook for you soon.” There was no counter space that wasn't covered in baked good. I looked over at Papa and noticed he hadn't really moved. I went and found a bear claw and a cinnamon twist. I put both in front of him, and pointed to them. He just looked at me. 

“You will eat those and at least two more.”

“Darcy...”

“No, Papa you will eat. I will force you if I have to.” He just looked down then started picking at the bear claw. I went and picked an eclair and a baguette. We were all quiet for a little bit before Jarvis interrupted the silence.

“Sir, there is an Agent Hill on the line. She says she needs to talk to Darcy.".


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets into trouble with Darcy and she has a moment with someone close to her.

Chapter 9

“J, I'll take it in the other room.” I got up and didn't even try to look at anyone. I knew the looks I was getting and in that moment I couldn't stand to see them. Aunt Pepper walked over and offered to join me. I just shook my head. This was something I needed to do. I went into the living room and picked up the hand held from the coffee table. 

“This is Agent Coulson-Barton, how can I help you?”

“Darce, please don't make me be formal. I really don't think I could be right now. I... I just needed to tell you that Ph..Phil is ready. Also is my girlfriend with you? I cant seem to get her on her phone and I just... I haven't seen her since before everything went down.”

“One question and then I will decide. Did you know what he did? Did you help...” Before I could finish Maria interrupted me.

“NO! I would never have helped. I knew after the fact that he had used the cards. I even asked why. He was just so sure he did the right thing. Darcy you now who's side I'm on. Who's side I will always be on.” I let out a deep breath. I had known Maria for my whole life. Her and Aunt Tasha had gotten together about 3 years ago. She hadn't learned about who I was until about 6 months ago. Aunt Tasha had come to me and asked if she could tell her. She was finally able to admit she was in love and didn't want to have secrets. This worked since no one knew about them but my dads, and I. 

“I'm sorry Maria I had to check. We're at Uncle Tony's Tower. When you can get away come here. You are for now the official liaison with the Avengers. I will only deal with you, and you will have to be here to help plan everything.”

“Darcy, I didn't know if he'll let me.”

“Oh trust me if Fury knows whats best for him. He won't fight me on this. He already said he doesn't want a war. Well that means that he's going to have to give instead of take.”

“Ok, I will be over as soon as I can. Like I said everything is ready on our end.”

“Ok, we will see you soon.” I looked up and noticed that Aunt Tasha was in front of me. I pointed at that phone and she nodded. “Hey hold on a sec.” I handed her the phone and started back to the kitchen. I walked into a room that you could have heard a pin drop. While everyone had food, it was more uncomfortable silence. I walked over and hugged Papa and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“We can pick him up when we want. I don't even know....” I started to cry when Aunt Pepper ran over and hugged me. 

“Ohh sweetheart, let me take care of this. It's why we have lawyers. Phil pretty much planned everything anyways. I already have them going over everything.” I hugged her back, and just nodded. While I knew I could pull it together and do this, I also knew that I had to make sure Papa didn't do something drastic. Plus, I knew that Aunt Pepper would have everything the way he'd want. I noticed that Papa wasn't eating anymore. I let go of Aunt Pepper and leaned in front of him. 

“Are you ready to go back to your room? We can have that talk.” Papa just blinked for a minute then nodded. He stood up but almost fell back down. Steve came over and helped him back up. I looked at him and realized something. “Wait, did you get checked out by medical?” He just looked at me and I realized he didn't hear me. I looked at Steve waiting for an answer. Steve just looked down. I moved so that Papa could hear me. 

“Tell me you didn't not see a doctor after all that fighting? Your next words better be, Darcy I went and got checked out, promise. Or so help me...” Papa just looked down. 

“It wasn't that bad, baby girl. I know when I really.....” Before he could finish I started cussing.

“Gormait Papa! You know better, hell you promised! I saw the video feed from some of the fighting. You went threw windows and buildings!”

“Darcy, I'm....”

“If you say the word fine, then I will beat the shit out of you. Papa, you promised! I know you hate medical but you could have been seriously hurt. You know all it takes is a broken rib to puncture a lung. I already lost one father don't make me lose another. Please!” I had felt the tears start to fall and was trying to wipe them off my face. I hated using that against him but he really was bad about taking care of himself. Daddy always made him go before. I guess that would be me from now on. 

“Darcy, I didn't mean to break the promise. All I could think about was getting to you. Then after what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D I just really wanted to crash. I really wasn't trying to dodge medical. In fact, I'm sure Stark has something like it here.” He looked over at Uncle Tony who sadly shook his head.

“We evacuated once the war started. I didn't want any of my people getting hurt in the mess. I can't fly them in until tomorrow.” I went to say something but Bruce spoke up.

“I can look him over. I don't have a M.D. license but I know enough to help.” I looked at Papa who just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bruce.

“That would be perfect. Can we do it in his room?” Bruce just nodded and started to put up his coffee cup. Steve started to help Papa again and I went to help him on his other side. Papa just put his left arm around my shoulder and started for the door. We made it to the elevator at the same time as Bruce. Everyone was silent as we made it down to Papa's room. We helped him to his bed and then Steve left so that Papa had some privacy. I walked over and looked Papa in the eyes.

“I will stay if you need me to. I think though you need to tell Bruce about your extra issue.”

“It will be ok, and I promise I will.” I nodded and went to stand. Papa grabbed my hand.  
“Baby girl, I promise I didn't mean to do this. I just...” I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I know Papa, you're a ship without a rudder. Just remember I need you as ok as I can get.” Bruce walked over and asked for help getting his shirt off before I left. Apparently Aunt Tasha had helped him get ready and it was bad. I reached forward and started to unbutton is shirt. The more that I saw under it the more I wanted to cry. He had cuts, burns, and scratches all over his chest. We got the shirt to slide off but it was hard because it looked like he had popped his right shoulder out of socket.

I almost ran from the room once we got the shirt off. Once I closed the door I let the tears fall. I started to slide down the wall when I felt arms wrap me up in a hug. I threw my arms around whoever it was and started to cry in earnest. I quickly realized that it was Uncle Tony who I was wrapped around. At first I just figured it was Steve. The quick smell of motor oil and metal told me just who it was. Plus Uncle Tony was shorter. I barely heard his comforting words over my sobs.

While I knew what my fathers did was dangerous. Hell, I was an agent myself. I still couldn't handle them being really injured. There had been a hand full of times that it had been worse then today with Papa. His distrust of medical was notorious. He was normally dragged kicking and screaming there by Daddy or I. It was the reason for the promise. I went off on him once for not going. It had been a lot like today and he had 4 broken ribs but didn't say anything. If I hadn't been so distracted then I would have noticed yesterday. I finally started to calm down enough that I could talk. 

“Sorry Uncle Tony, I think this shirt is a goner.”

“It's ok sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I have more of them. I'm just worried about you.”

“I have to be honest, I'm not doing to good right now.”

“Did Bruce find something?” He sounded so worried. See here's the thing about Tony Stark. Yes he can be a jackass, acts as if he is way to into himself, and he doesn't trust easily. But if you could get in, then you got to see the real Tony. You see that he puts on an act to keep others away. That he only acts like he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. In reality he thinks he's worthless. Thanks to his bastard of a father. I thankfully get to see the real Tony. The one that shows love and is always there for you.

“I don't know. Apparently Papa's shoulder has been popped out since yesterday and he didn't know. I had to help Bruce take his shirt off, and kind of freaked out after seeing what was under it. I can't lose him too, Uncle Tony, I can't.” I sobbed the last part. 

“Hey, come here.” He pulled me into a tighter hug and kissed my forehead. “I can promise you wont lose him. We will make sure he's ok. From what I have seen he seems pretty tough. He'll make it through and we will all help him, ok?” I nodded into his shoulder. “Now lets dry those tears, I bet Bruce is almost done with him. I'm sure you don't want him to notice them.” I pulled back and just nodded. I wiped my face with the bottom of my shirt. 

“Darcy, can I ask a question before you go in?” I just looked up and nodded. “Why didn't I know? I mean about them?” I sucked in air and knew this was going to hurt both of us.

“Let me start of by staying that I was actually coming up here in about 2 weeks to tell you. Papa, Daddy and I had talked about it a while ago but we just hadn't had the time to come tell you. Which we all decided we really needed to do in person. Now, remember when we first met you were in a really bad place. Daddy saw that, and he and Papa said you couldn't know. Hell, by that point the only people who know beside us was Aunt Tasha, Aunt Pepper, and Fury. After you became Uncle Tony I really wanted to tell you but you went and became Iron-Man and Papa was worried about me. What happened if you got drunk and told someone. With all the enemies my dads have I had to be kept a secret.”

“I would never have done anything to hurt you or put you in danger!” He interrupted me I put my hands up to quiet him. 

“I know, did you hear the drunk part? Daddy and Papa knew how close we were and knew you'd protect me. But, you have to admit with all the drinking you were doing, you could have let something slip. It wasn't until after Aunt Tasha got to know you, and vouched for you that they started to come around. I promise, it was never to hurt you, or because they thought less of you. It was all a safety issue.” Uncle Tony started pouting.

“So Aunt Tasha huh? How come she got to know?”

“She's practically Papa's sister. She also happens to be an master spy. She'd never tell and could protect me. Her and Papa have a rule about no lies. That included me, in fact it was part of the reason she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I wont say more as that is their story but yeah she knew from day one.”

“While I will admit to not being the best when we first met, I would hope now they trust me to keep you safe.”

“What part of telling you soon did you not hear? I was already setting up everything with Aunt Pepper.”

“So she's known from the beginning right?” He didn't look happy about it. 

“Hey, no, you can't get mad at her. Once you hear the full story you'll see that she did the best she could. She couldn't tell anyone about my true story. Really the only reason you and I met in the first place was an accident.”

“Thank god for that.” I smiled at that. 

“Darcy, Dr. Banner is done and has requested you to join them.”

“OK J, tell them I'll be there in a minute.” I turned back to Uncle Tony. “You know I love you like you were my blood Uncle right? You're the best and no one can take your place.”

“Aww sweetheart, I know I'm the best. I love you too.” We hugged one last time before I headed back in. “Make sure he's ok. Maybe we can tinker together later?” I smiled at him and nodded. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and Kudos!!! I'm glad you all seem to like it. we are almost done with the sad parts I promise but there are a few more chapters. I promise it does get funnier, and snarkier. Also this will go through Agents of Shield and Captain America the winter solider. Though with A.U. parts.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Clint find out if he's ok and have the long awaited talk. Bring tissues.

Chapter 10

I walked into the room and Bruce was no where to be seen. Papa was sitting up on his bed with pillows supporting his back. When I shut the door, he turned to look at me. He was still shirtless but his stomach was wrapped with ace bandages. As was his right shoulder. So he had a dislocated shoulder and at least cracked ribs. I shook my head and walked to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. 

“So what's the verdict?” Papa just shook his head and took my right hand his his. I heard a door open behind us and turned to find Bruce walking out of the bathroom. He joined us at the bed.

“Well, I have mostly good news. His right shoulder was dislocated but we got that back in place. He also cracked three ribs, though none are broken. He really came out of it pretty good. He just has to stay in bed for at least a week. After that he can move around but not by much. Only going to the kitchen or common areas.”

“How long until he can use the bow?”

“Oh, at least a month.” Papa threw his head back and groaned. “It would set him back completely or make it worse if he tried to use it.”

“Alright I will lock it up in my room until he is cleared by you to use it.” Papa glared at me for this but I stood my ground. I knew he wouldn't listen and that he would try and find some way to use it.

“I have medication for him as well. Jarvis has called it in and it should be here soon.”

“Ok, I plan on staying with him for now. Just tell J what all I need to do and he can relay it to me.” Bruce just nodded.

“Ok just let me know if the pain gets any worse and I'll change the medication.” With that he was leaving. I turned back to Papa and he was looking down at our hands. I waited for him to talk but could tell I would have to start. 

“Want to talk yet?” He just shook his head and looked up at me. I could see him fighting the tears. He hated to be broken. Papa would act like everything was fine until he completely broke. Only Daddy, Aunt Tasha, and I had seem him like this before. And only once had been this bad. Have I mentioned how much I hate Budapest. Anyway I crawled up on the bed so that I was on his left side. I didn't want to jar his shoulder. I pulled him to me and he buried his face in my neck and let the tears flow. I just held him as he let everything out. 

I made sure I was running my hand threw his hair, and I just kept telling him that I loved him. I looked down at one point and what I saw took me back to medical at S.H.I.E.L.D. My Papa was a broken man and I had no clue how to fix him. I moved so I could wrap my arms around him. He was shaking with his sobs and he hands had my shirt in a vice grip. While some tears left my eyes I made sure I held it together. I knew that I couldn't break with him. I had to be strong right now. I kept talking to him, knowing he probably didn't hear most of it. Just telling him that I loved him, and that we would get through this together. 

I felt the shaking start to calm down and he was only hiccuping. I knew he would start talking when he was ready so I just held him. After a while when he didn't start talking I looked down and realized he'd fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and went to move around so I could get comfortable. Papa started to whine and grip me tighter. I just shushed him and leaded against the head-board. 

I must have fallen asleep at some point. The next I knew Papa was shaking hard again and calling for Daddy. I knew better than to shake him so I started to touch his face and call out to him. After a few minutes his eyes shot open and he looked around the room franticly. Once they landed on me he seemed to calm and started to breath a little easier.

“Papa, breath for me slowly. Just like this in and out.” I made sure he could see my lips as I talked to him. Once he was calm enough to lay back down. I noticed the pills and hearing aides on the table. 

“J has someone been in the room?” Papa looked around again but what Jarvis said had both of us calming instantly.

“Ms. Romanov as in earlier. She said to tell you Bruce sent the medication and she brought up Mr. Barton's spare hearing aides.”

“Thanks J.” I leaned over, picked up the aides, handed them to Papa, then reached for the medication and the water bottle.” Papa glared at the pills I held out for him but under my glare took them. Once he had the aides in we moved back to laying down on the bed. He moved back so that he was laying with his head on the pillow right next to mine. I started to talk but he beat me to it. 

“I was hopping it was all a bad dream and that when we woke up he'd just walk in. But that's never going to happen, is it?” His voice broke on he last words. “You know I always thought it would be me to go first.” I gasp at this and he looked me in my eyes. “I mean I'm the one always out on dangerous missions, and he was the handler.” 

“Let me remind you that he was a third of strike team delta and in just as much danger as you.”

“Yeah, but baby girl, he never took a risk that he didn't have three ways out of. I don't understand why he did what he did.” He shook his head.

“Maybe he thought if he took Loki out that you'd come back. You know take out the one who is causing the problem and take out the problem.” I knew the second I said this it was the wrong thing. “Papa, that doesn't make this your fault. OK, it's still Loki's. It will forever be Loki's. He used magic to control you. That isn't something that you were taught to fight against. Plus Daddy thought you might still be in there. Stopping some of the bigger issues from happening.” Papa scoffed at this and I moved so I could make sure he got what I was about to say.

“No, you were right in front of Fury and didn't kill him. You missed, sorry but Hawkeye doesn't miss. Also, you missed Hill. No way you do that if you aren't in there somewhere. And the attack on the carrier, well all you did was disable the carrier. You did it in a way that gave them a chance to fix it before it went down. Yes some of the men who came on with you killed people but YOU didn't.” I kissed his forehead and knew that this was just the first part. He would have to hear it from others. 

“I hear you but I... I still cant get the idea out. What if he's still in there? What if he...” I shushed him again.

“Then we will take care of you and fix it. We are family and you're not going anywhere. You're save here and Uncle Tony already said that whatever you need you get.” Papa looked a little shocked at that. “Hey I told you while he has is issues, once you're family, you're family. We need to do a movie night and watch Lilo and Stitch. I think this team would really get the point of it. Or maybe we should wait, I just remembered Stitch is an alien.” I moved some of Papa's hair out of his face. 

“Baby girl, I don't know where to go from here.” He sounded so shaky when he said this. “Phil had been my compass for so long, I don't know what to do now. Or how to live with out him.”

“Ohh Papa, neither do I, so how about for now we live for each other. Ok? From here on out we live for Daddy not with him. We make sure everything we do would be in his memory. We'll still have our bad day and bad times, but lets get through it and make him proud of who this turns us into.” Papa just looked a me for a minute before he nodded. I noticed that his eyes started to close. “Get some more sleep, I'll be right here. Maybe tomorrow we can get junk food and watch some movies.” He just closed his eyes and let sleep take him. I leaned foreword and kiss his cheek before laying down for my own nap. I knew this was only the beginning and it might get worse then this but for now it was all I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have updated a few of the older Chapters to fix mistakes. If you see anything let me know. Also we have about 2 more sad Chapters then we get to happier ones. I am going to have Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D in this but it will be A.U. after a point.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We deal with Phil's funeral and the few days leading up to it.

Chapter 11

The first night he kept waking up calling out for Daddy and my heart broke each time. He finely slept out of exhaustion. I was able to run to my room and grab some cloths and bath stuff while Aunt Tasha stayed with him. Over the next few days I barely left his side. Though everyone came to see us. Papa's spirits seemed to lift when people came but once alone again he would start to get depressed.

Aunt Pepper came in the second day and told us Daddy's funeral was going to be in two days and that it would be just how he requested in his will. All he wanted was something small at the cemetery. They had someone who could say a few words, then they would let whoever wanted to say something talk. He was also getting a full military salute. She had asked if we needed to have a suit ordered but Papa said he had one. This made us realize we would need to go back to this house. Papa went ahead and had her order a suit. Bruce wouldn't let him leave the tower yet, he was only cleared for the funeral. And I wasn't ready to go back to the house. Steve had volunteered but Papa nearly had a panic attack just at the thought. 

I had to explain later that Papa didn't want Steve there out of spite but because half the house was in Captain America memorabilia. Well, not really half but a good chunk. He didn't want Steve to think less of Daddy for it. Steve just shook his head and said he didn't care. That it was actually nice to know that someone like Phil looked up to him. This choked me up a little and I had to hug him for it. He didn't seem to think I was crazy as he hugged me back. 

The day of the funeral came quickly and I knew I wasn't ready for it. I had set aside a deep purple dress. Daddy had told me when I was little that after meeting Papa and seeing him in the purple outfit it had become one of his favorite colors. I told the others this as well so everyone in our group was wearing the color. Aunt Tasha was helping Papa get dressed as I was getting ready. When I came into the communal area Steve was already there. He was the only one not wearing purple as he was in his full military garb. Any other day I would have had to make a comment about how hot he looked, but not today.

“You sure look pretty, Darcy,” I walked up and kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks, Steve. Is everyone almost ready.” 

“Everyone is but Natasha and Clint.” We started walking further into the room and I noticed that he was right, everyone but Papa and Aunt Tasha was there. The elevator dinged behind us. I turned to find my Aunt with her hand on my Papa's arm. He didn't look better but that was to be expected. I walked over and hugged him lightly. Once everyone saw we were ready, we headed down to the waiting cars. It was a silent ride, and I sat next to Papa holding his hand. When the cars stopped I took a deep breath and moved to exit the car once Uncle Tony opened the door. Papa slipped out behind me. I walked him over to the chairs in the front row. 

There was a lot more people here than I thought there would be. I knew Sitwell was coming thanks to Maria, who had been over a few times. I also saw Melinda May walk around. Aunt Tasha sat on the other side of Papa, while Aunt Pepper sat next to me with Uncle Tony on the other side. The rest of the Avengers sat behind us. A few people came up to us but it seemed that most didn't know the truth about who Papa and I were do Daddy. After about ten minutes everyone who could sit took a seat and the pastor began speaking. 

I'll be honest I don't remember any of what he said. I just know that I was being asked if I wanted to speak. I looked at Papa and knew one of us needed to and it wouldn't be him. I nodded and took a shaky breath before walking in front of everyone. I looked around and realized that most of these people didn't know my father, or they didn't realize they didn't. So I figured I'd let everyone know just who Phil J Coulson-Barton was. 

“My father is..was one the biggest nerds you could ever meet. When I say nerd I mean with a capital N. He loved comic books, Star Wars, and knew that with Captain America in the world it was better. He was also a badass, though looking at his suits you'd never guess that. Which is just what he wanted. He told me once that he liked that people never really noticed him until he wanted them to. This way he could control the situation. He is a man who took out two would be robbers with floor at a gas station, and saved a mans life by asking a friend to by a bar. 

He was funny, smart, caring, but most of all he was the best husband and dad anyone could ask for. He remembered every birthday, anniversary, and made time to be there. It didn't matter what was going on in the world, if I or my Papa needed him he was there. He always read me a bed time story no matter what country he was in. He was a dork who would watch reality t.v. to decompress and sci fi movies to wind down. He saved the world more than you can ever know and never asked for a thank you. He died trying to save it again. Where ever you are, Daddy know we love you and miss you.” 

I broke into tears at the last and Aunt Pepper helped me sit back in my chair. The next thing I knew I heard shots go off. Aunt Pepper had to remind me it the salute to Daddy before I truly freaked out. They carried the flag that had been on the casket and handed it to Papa. He clutched it to his chest and kissed it. After that it seemed to be over and they started to lower the casket. I was really unsteady on my feet when we went to leave and was trying to control the tears. Steve walked over and wrapped his arm around me and helped me to the car. 

I leaned into him and held it together, though just barely. We had a big lunch planned at the tower where we were going to tell happy stories about Daddy. I looked out the window of the car and felt someone take my hand. I glanced over and saw Papa was next to me again. Once everyone was ready we headed back to the Tower. I looked at the passing buildings, but didn't really see it going by. I was pretty much running on fumes at this point. I knew the food would help but I also needed to crash for a while. I looked at the tower as we pulled in. It was time to celebrate Daddy's life, then I could crash or break, whichever came first.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to hear some stores and Darcy finally breaks.

Chapter 12

The food was set up in the dining room as a buffet. Everyone could pick what they wanted. We decided to sit at the smaller table in the less formal dining room. Papa sat down and I planned to get him a plate. He still had a few days before he was taken of bed rest so I helped him. I glanced over at the table and saw Aunt Tasha sitting next to him. He was still clutching the flag. I felt someone touch my arm and found Maria next to me. She had come around a few times but we really hadn't gotten to talk yet. 

“Stupid question of the day, but how are you holding up?”

“Ok for now. Just trying to get Papa through today without any extra damage. Plus I know their waiting to send Loki back soon. Jane almost has figured out how to get them there. Though it's amazing how much help Thor has been. He's not just a pretty face. Shocker there.” I tried to laugh but it wouldn't come out. “I know when Thor takes Loki back the Avengers need to be there to make sure he doesn't pull something. I just don't know how Papa will handle it.”

“If everyone else is there he wouldn't have to be. I mean all it would take it Bruce and Steve.”

“Papa would never go for that. Not only does it show weakness but he has ties here now. He is already trying to come to grips with Daddies death. If something were to happen and he wasn't there to help stop it. It might be the thing that sends him over. No, he'll be there we just need to be ready for the fall out.” I glanced back over and saw that Steve was sitting across from them now. Uncle Tony moved to sit at the head of the table and Aunt Pepper sat to his left. Maria and I turned to get our food. I noticed her getting two plates and realized she was getting Aunt Tasha's food as well. 

Looking at the spread it was fairly normal which was so out of place here. It was lighter food. Sandwiches, chips, sodas, fruit, and all kinds of desserts. Aunt Pepper told me Bruce had requested the lighter food for Papa. I had just nodded at that. Plus, he wasn't really ready for anything to fancy. I loaded our plates up with a ham hoagie for Papa and Turkey for me. I added some pretzels, grapes, and grab a couple of sodas for us. 

I walked over and sat on Papas left putting me between him and Uncle Tony. Steve was next to Aunt Pepper, Jane sat next to him with Thor on her right, Bruce was at the other end and when Maria sat between her and Aunt Tasha it finished the table. Eric had been invited but he still wasn't doing good. While Papa helped to take down the carrier Eric had almost let an alien race take over. Aunt Pepper was trying to get him the help he needed. I sat the food down and moved Papa's so he could see it. At first he acted like he didn't see me but once I sat down he seemed to come out of his dazed state. He didn't say anything just started to pick at his food. 

When I had sat down everyone was pretty much having small conversations with the people next to them. I leaned closer to Papa. I knew he had in his aides but I wanted the closeness. 

“How about later tonight we watch a marathon of Dog cops?” Papa's head jerked up at that. It was a show that we always DVR'ed and watched together. Daddy had loved it and gotten Papa and I hooked. I knew asking this could go either way but hoped it would be good. “I thought it would be good today of all days.” He was silent for a few moments.

“Yeah, sure I think he would understand.”

“What is this Dog Cops you speak of? Surely you do not let the fury creatures have weapons and let them rule the people?” I snorted at the mental image of this as did a few others at the table. 

“No, but some are given badges and help out. They are mostly used for search and rescue, but some also ride in the cars with the officers and are used as attack dogs. The show Dog Cops is about a K-9 or dog unit and what they see every day.”'

“Ahh I see, I hope I may view this before I leave.” 

“I will make sure you do, big guy. Daddy loved it. He bugged Papa and I until we watched. We did though, it just so he'd shut up about it. We quickly became addicted to it and soon it was a way for us to spend time together. Daddy was quirky with his T.V. shows. Don't get me started on his reality T.V. obsession.”

“Don't forget what happened when fox canceled Firefly.”

“Oh god that was bad.” I looked around the room and was getting blank looks. “Please tell me you know what Firefly is? Thor you get a pass. Maybe Bruce since he was in other countries at the time.” Everyone but my Aunt Tasha and Papa just shook their head.

“Jarvis, start a must watch list. First is Firefly.”

“Right away. Should I add Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well.” At the mention of this Aunt Tasha perked up. 

“Of course J, might as well add Angel too.” I looked back at the table. “Firefly was made by Joss Whedon who made Buffy and Angel. It is set five hundred years in the future and has nine cast members. Daddy started watching it when it first came on. Only Fox canceled it after twelve episodes and didn't care at all. It came out on DVD and blew up. Daddy was one of the ones trying to get it back. He even tried to pull favors with Fury to make them bring it back. He loved that show.” I looked down and started picking at my fruit. 

“I heard him talk about it. I'd never heard him get so angry over something like that before.” Aunt Pepper said. “He came in to the office and I could tell something was wrong. He didn't want to tell me at first. He said he didn't need to prove how much of a geek he was.” I snorted at that.

“Yeah because looking at him you'd never know.”

“Actually, no just looking at him you wouldn't. It's not until he opens his mouth that the geek/nerd comes out.” Uncle Tony said while taking a sip of his scotch.

“Don't get me started on the Comics.” My head turned quickly to Papa, those were some of the first words he'd said willingly. He seemed to struggle for a moment but after looking up at me kept going. “He hid them in his closet when we first met. I ended up crashing at his place and went to get a shirt. I found 7 boxes and asked what they were. He pulled the whole classified bit. Wasn't until about 6 months later he admitted what it was. I laughed for an hour, and then demanded that when we got back I got to see what he had. His collection is amazing. Would make some kids cry.”

“Really, let me guess Captain America volumes one to now.”

“He has a lot of them but not all. He has the first issue in mint condition. I told him to ask Steve to sign that one. He just stared at me for a moment. I think that was when it hit him that Steve was alive and he would get to know him. He was the 6 year old again, meeting the guy who changed his life.” Steve looked up at this. I knew I needed to tell this one

“Daddy grew up in a family that loved him no matter what. They didn't care that he was a gay nerd. The only problem was that his school life was different. Daddy was skinny, nerdy, and had heath issues. He liked all the comics but it was Captain America that he liked best. He was given the first issue of Captain America when he was in the hospital at age 6. Daddy had gotten Pneumonia and his little lungs weren't fighting it very well. He read about this regular guy though that had been sick as well and he went on to be a superhero. If Steve could do it so could Daddy. He had heath issues after that as well. But Steve showed him it didn't matter. After that Daddy didn't care about being anything but himself. Even when others thought he should.” 

“Not to sound rude but if his family was so excepting where are they? Why weren't they at the funeral?” Bruce asked.

“Daddy was an only child, so it was just him and his parents. Grams and Gramps were amazing and had decided to go to D.C to visit some friends when I was nine. It just happened to be on September 11 and they never made it.”

“Shit.” 

“Got it in one, Uncle Tony.” 

“Darcy, I'm sorry.” I cut Bruce off.

“It's cool, you didn't know. I know I'd be asking the same. It was a hard time but we had people there for us. Even if they didn't know they helped, just like now.” I took a drink of my soda. 

“Do you mind if I ask how you meet, Clint?” Papa's head swung towards Jane but he nodded. 

“When, when I was eighteen I was working at one of the circus' in New York. I had been with a few different ones at this point and was the head liner at this one. I had just finished the last performance on a Saturday and this guy in a suit walks up to me. Now I'd seen guys in suits before and that normally meant bad, run now. This guy though looked like a friendly. He walked right up and says “You're being wasted here. How about you use those talents to save the world.” I just laughed, this guy had to be high. When he didn't laugh back and raised an eyebrow, I wondered what he meant. He offered me full housing, meals, and more money than I had ever thought about. I knew I should have taken the time to think it through but there was something about him. I had to say yes. I realized later that I'd fallen in love with him at first site. Sadly we were idiots and didn't see what was right in front of us for years.”

“You're welcome, by the way.” Papa just nodded at me. 

“What did you have to do with them getting together?” Steve asked.

“I grew up with Clint as Papa and Phil as Daddy. It's all I ever remember. When I was six, I didn't understand why Daddy didn't live with is. My friends parents lived together and mine didn't. So I asked Aunt Tasha why. Her response was “Boys are stupid, ask them” So I did, I can still remember the look that passed them. I told them we all love each other and that I should get to have both Dads all the time. That I didn't like that Daddy had to leave. A month later Daddy moved in and two years later they got married.” I knew I was reaching the end of holding it all together. I stood up and went to take my dishes to the sink. Aunt Tasha followed me into the kitchen.

“Hey, you need a break?”

“Yeah, it's all getting to be to much.” 

“Why don't you sneak down to your room, take a shower, change, then head to your Papa's room for Dog Cops. I'm sure you need some alone time and I can stay with him until then.”

“Are you sure?” Aunt Tasha just pushed me towards the hallway. I quickly made my way to my room. After grabbing a change of clothes, I decided the shower sounded good. After letting it warm up, I slipped in and just stood under the spray. I leaned against the wall for a moment, before I realized it I was shaking. I knew if I felt my face I would find tears mixed in with the shower water. I knew I couldn't stop it any longer and just let the tears fall. I slid down and wrapped my arms around my legs. As I pressed my face into my knees I let out everything I had held in. I cried for losing my father, for losing my grandparents, and for my world never being the same. I let go of everything and just lost myself in the grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after this one they will be more snarky and oh yeah pretty soon we are going to be in London. Wonder who Darcy can bump into there.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now starting to get to the happier times. This is a little catch up

Chapter 13

Sometimes you need life to slow down, just so you can take a breath and think. Sadly life tends to know what you need better and does the opposite. After breaking down in the shower all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and never come out. But I had promised my Papa I'd be there with him. And I refused to break that promise. So I got out and did what I had to do. Over the next month life seemed to be non-stop. We lost Thor two days later as he took Loki back to daddy dearest. Jane was distraught at losing him again, Thor had admitted he still didn't have a way to come back. Seeingas the bridge was still not fixed, this did not help matters. 

While he promised to come back he just couldn't tell us when it would be. Little did we know that a year and a half later he'd comeback in a huge way. Aunt Tasha decided to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. She sat Papa and I down and explained why she had to do this. First she didn't want to leave Maria there alone. Second, the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closers brought on new meaning. Papa and I decided to break all ties. Papa wanted to take the time to heal from everything and Uncle Tony convinced him to do this at the tower. Aunt Pepper made it all happen. Her lawyers had S.H.I.E.L.D cave to our contracts within 2 weeks. 

The best part was I didn't have to deal with Fury the whole time. I know that he thought he was doing what was best. That in his mind he was trying to save the world. I get it, I do. My issue is that he didn't think it through. He didn't want to listen to anyone who might have had a different idea. Sadly this is the way he will always be. Nick Fury in his world is god and no one can tell him different. 

Jane and I also had moved in to the tower. Jane even had her own lab, though I don't know why. Bruce and Uncle Tony end up in hers all the time. Or they convince her to come to theirs. I decided to just use my degree and joined them with the science. I also kind of ended up being all three of theirs assistant. I was completely ok with this. None of them seemed to be able to function with out help. Turns out Scientist tend to forget about food, water, and sleep. 

Steve had a floor but stayed at his Brooklyn place as well. This was after he took off to a month to figure things out. He left two days after Thor. I was surprised when right before he left he asked for my number. He said he just wanted to make sure everything stayed ok. He thought Aunt Pepper and I were the only ones who'd tell him the truth. Which was accurate, for superheroes they all had their fail safes they loved to fall back on. Before I could give it to him Uncle Tony told him that everyone's numbers where in the phones. That way we could always be in touch. I just nodded at this and pulled out my StarkPhone. I started to scroll through everyone's names. Uncle Tony had just given mine to me that morning. 

He said they were unhackable and indestructible. This was a must with all of the people in the room. Though Bruce's comment about it being Hulk proof was funny. Uncle Tony wanted to test this theory quickly. I just looked at poor Bruce and shook my head. He had brought it on him self even bringing it up. I looked up a Steve and for a moment thought about asking to join him on his trip. I knew I couldn't go but to just get away from it all sounded great. I gave him a look and before he could react I leaned my head on his shoulder and told him to smile. He didn't even bat an eye as I snapped a picture. It was really cute so I texted it to him. He looked confused when he phone started to play   
Hell on Wheels.

I jerked my head around to Uncle Tony who was trying to look innocent talking to Papa. They were talking about trying to design some arrows together. I took a minute to look at Papa. He was looking a bit better but still had a long way to go. We had both had our big break-downs and while we still were grieving and still had bad moments, we were trying to live. It was nice to see him talking to someone not Aunt Tasha or me. 

“Hey Darce how do I work this?” Steve turned to phone to me. I laughed and moved to show him how to use it. It didn't have a look code but a fingerprint spot on the screen. Once we got in I told him all he had to do was tell it what he wanted it to do. Jarvis was on all the phones. Or he could press the icon for what he needed. I showed him what to do.

“Ok, so if you just want J to do all the work just tell him what you want. If you think you can handle it then you press the icon for what you want. Your phone played that song because I sent you a message. Its my personal ringtone. I have a feeling Uncle Tony gave us all unique ring tones. So that way you'd know just who is calling you. So see this one where its a little envelope that would be email, then the phone icon is to call someone. The one for texting is smiley face. See how is says one on it. That means that you have one message. So you just press it like this and then... hey!!!” Steve snatched his phone back as I turned to glare at him

“Want to explain your self super boy?” Steve took on his 'Awe Shucks Ma'am' look, he even ran his right hand threw his hair. 

“Well, you see...”

“Don't even try that with me mister, if you knew how to use the phone why have me show you how to use it?” I had put my hands on my hips as I said this. I was also trying not to laugh. I found it cute that he went to the trouble to ask me for help. It was clear though he knew what he was doing, as he had already texted other people. I however dont approve that he lied when he did it. 

“Maybe I just wanted to spend a little extra time with a beautiful girl.” 

“Next time just tell the girl that. You never know what her answer might be.” With that I turned and walked over to Aunt Tasha. Steve left a hour later and everyone else decided to head to the movie room for a movie marathon. After about thirty minutes of debating we settled on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. It was nice to spend time with my family again. I could see Bruce easily falling into that category as well.

I was snuggled on one couch with Jane on one side and Papa on the other. Maria and Aunt Tasha were on another couch with snacks and blankets. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper were in one of the oversized chairs. Bruce was also in a chair with a steaming cup of tea. Uncle Tony kept trying to talk but after Aunt Tasha threw a coaster at his forehead, he shut up quickly. 

Over the month Steve was gone the rest of us really bonded. Papa started to really come out of his shell. I knew he was on the mend when I heard Uncle Tony cussing up a storm and every other word was Barton. I walked into Uncle Tony's lab and barely stopped from laughing out loud. My uncle was standing in the middle of the room with a Nerf dart in the middle of his forehead. 

“Umm Uncle Tony, whats going on?” He spun around and his glare landed on me. 

“What's going on?! What's going on is I was sitting at my desk minding my own business when out of no where I get hit! Just so you know birdbrain, this means war! Just try and use my vents once I have Jarvis booby trap them.” He yelled at an empty room. I heard a chuckle from the ceiling and smiled even bigger. Uncle Tony pointed at me. “Don't you dare laugh, you do know I have a heart condition. I could have died right then.”

“Oh please! If your heart is that fragile then you being Iron Man would be the worst idea ever.”

“Ut Uhn!” I just raised my eye-brow at his horrible response.

“Want to try that again in adult?” Him sticking his tongue out at me was my answer. This time I heard a full on laugh. I looked at Uncle Tony and noticed that he was trying to hide a smile. “Just know that someone is the king of getting around systems.” Uncle Tony just scoffed. 

“Trust me sweetheart, I got this.” I just laughed. Uncle Tony really had no clue how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i did the math and there is a year and a half between Avengers and Agents. I will be sticking to this. I think the characters need it. I really want to get good footing with Darcy before I take the carpet from under her. Editing this chapter, i will try and post the next chapter tonight. Live has been hectic but i will try and post quicker. Thinks for all the comments and kudos! you all are amazing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how everyone is doing. Also some Steve/Darcy fun times.

Chapter 14

The month that Steve was gone went by quickly and slow at the same time. I know that shouldn't be possible, but hey I have superheroes in my family so I wouldn't judge. Anyway Steve caught on to texting really quickly. For all the old jokes Uncle Tony threw at him, he was a quick study. I got pictures everyday of where he was. I was also trying to catch him up in the important stuff. By the way, S.H.I.E.L.D is really lacking in their “Introduction to the Modern Era” course. I mean I get that he needs to know about wars, politics, and civil rights. But, come on, no music, no movies, the man didn't even know T.V. shows were in color. 

I appointed myself as his Modern Era teacher. Truthfully, all of us in the tower decided to help. I was just the go between. Uncle Tony felt it was injustice that Steve didn't know who AC/DC or Nirvana was and wanted that fixed fast. Bruce had a list of books for him to start with. He even put them in releases order that way Steve could work his way to the new era. Aunt Tasha was a film buff and had a list for him there. Most wouldn't think she would be but its her way of escaping the real world. Papa was the T.V. show expert and was doing it like Bruce. Starting with oldest first. Aunt Pepper was the business side. She wanted him to know about the corporations that had taken over. This was also a way for us to explain just how much this side of everything hadn't really changed. People were still greedy and would always be greedy. I was just going over everything that didn't fit into those categories. 

While Steve went on his journey to figure out the world he found himself in, I was figuring out who I was going to be as well. I had been part of S.H.I.E.L.D so long that I really didn't know who I was outside of it. Sadly, I had to break myself of hiding parts of me. For instance I had been hiding how smart I was for a long time. Sure my family knew but I had been playing the ditzy assistant for too long. Though Jane's reaction was amazing when I answered a science question before her. 

Papa and Uncle Tony had been having a small prank war. It was amazing to see how much they had bonded. I had realized now why Daddy didn't want them to meet. They were like two twelve year old when around each other. While waging the war, they also spent a lot of time in the lab working on different arrows and weapons. It was doing good for both of them. 

Once Steve came back we settled into a kind of routine. Everyone had their jobs and different hobbies. I was now officially an employee of Stark Industries. I had also moved into my floor at the tower. Papa and I went to the our house about two weeks after the funeral. We decided to keep it as we both couldn't part with it. We just got what we really wanted and would go back every once in a while. Steve was on contract with S.H.I.E.L.D which meant he would help if they really needed it but mainly was taking the year to figure shit out. He's words not mine. 

Papa was working with S.I. as well, on the towers security. He had a lot of good ideas to help tighten it all up. Aunt Tasha was still going on missions but when she was home she lived at the tower. Maria had moved into Aunt Tasha's floor about two weeks after the fight. It was nice to see her more, now that we were in the same city. 

Bruce was the hardest to convince to move in. He was very worried about the Hulk and keeping him under-control. I sat him down and explained that we could make the labs Hulk proof. I laid out just how we could make it safe for him to stay with us. I also have to admit I might have bribed him with the best tea ever. 

While on paper we should all hate each other, we tended to really get along. Don't get me wrong we have our spats and issues but mainly we're one big family. Though I have to tell you that when we do have those fights, their fuckin epic. Let me just say that the gym wasn't messed up in the fight and now its getting a complete redo. Plus Uncle Tony's mouth just didn't know when to stay shut around Aunt Tasha. 

Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper decided that during the rebuilding of the tower that they were going to add a common floor for everyone. This would include the new gym, a huge kitchen, a media room, library, shooting range for Papa and Aunt Tasha, and an art studio for Steve. The gym was going to be really tricked out. Though with who was living here this made since. There was an area for yoga and mediation, a workout area, the boxing area, and a dance studio. They were adding a Hulk area so that he could come out safely and as Uncle Tony put it, play. This would also serve as a room that they could practice fighting together in. 

Until that was all ready we just ended up on Uncle Tony and Aunt Peppers floor most days. Dinner was in their dining room with either Bruce, Papa, or I cooking. Aunt Tasha and Steve would offer to help and I normally hand them the veggies to chop. Uncle Tony however was still band from the kitchen. Unless it was for coffee or toast. Scratch that only for coffee. I just remembered about him nearly setting fire to the kitchen because he wanted to see what happened when you filled the toaster all the way up. Never try this! It make smoke and fire! 

When everyone was home on the weekend we also had movie marathons. After a near beat down we decided that we would each get a week. The person that week got to pick and no one could say anything. Again Uncle Tony didn't really follow this rule. So when it was his turn we always turned him. Beside movie nights and dinner, there was shopping for the girls, lab time for the scientist, training for everyone, but a lot of bonding happened after dark. 

After the fight a lot of us had nightmares, or just trouble sleeping. Uncle Tony was having a very bad time of it, though if you didn't know where to look you'd never see it. Steve still wasn't used to the noise and with the serum didn't really need sleep. Bruce wasn't used to the comforts and had a hard time with the noise as well. Aunt Tasha was having nightmares but would never admit it to anyone else. Lets just say Papa still had a lot of shit to work through. Me, well I have never had a normal sleep schedule. Depending on the night I tended to run into at least one other person. 

Papa was normally on the roof. He'd set up a temporary range until the new one was built. He could be found mostly trying to shoot Loki. I would come up to see the stars and find him. After a while, some talking, and shooting with him, he normally was ok to head back down. Aunt Tasha tried to dance herself tired. I could watch her for hours. She normally caught me quickly and we'd dance together for a little while. Bruce was always reading. I would make us a pot of tea, grab my book, and join him. He at first was a little taken back but after a few times seemed to enjoy the companionship. Uncle Tony would have to be locked out of the lab and given hot milk and cookies before he would head to bed. Though I'm still not sure how much he actually slept. 

Steve normally was the one to find me. I normally was in the kitchen baking. It was calming for me and helped clear my head. It was like he had a sensor for when I found my nights in the kitchen. The first time this happened he walked in wearing only sleep pants and I nearly dropped the carton of eggs on the floor. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and almost walking into the island. 

“Super boy, you might want to watch out. Unlike bad guys the island won't move for you.” Steve jerked back and his eyes shot around the room. I sat the eggs down and waved at him. He seemed to still be half asleep but was quickly coming out of it. “You ok there?”

“What? Oh, yeah just still trying to wake up.” He rubbed his hand over his face. I pointed to the coffee pot that was half full.

“Feel free to have some of my coffee. I just made it about an thirty minutes ago.” He nodded and moved to get some. I just watched him for a moment. He normally was the more modest of the house. I wondered if he even realized how little clothes he had on. I mean I just had on short shorts and shit! A Captain America t-shirt. I normally didn't wear my superheroes stuff outside of my apartment. Oh well, I was Phil Coulson-Barton's daughter so it was expected.

I turned back to my ingredients and realized that the butter was going to have to soften and I still needed to grab some of the Rum. I turned to Steve and held up a hand. “Be right back, don't let the food run away.” I ran over to the bar and grabbed the Rum that was bought just for my cooking. When I came back into the kitchen Steve was leaning on the island and looked like he had gotten his cup. I sat the Rum down and Steve quirked his eyebrow. 

“What, I'm making a Rum cake. You have to have Rum for that. J, let me know when it's been about thirty minutes.” Steve just tipped his head and took another sip of his coffee. “Good job keeping the food wrangled.” Steve rolled his eyes at this. I moved over to pick up my own coffee cup, I took a sip before asking, “So how are you liking New New York?” I got a genuine confused face. I gasp at this. “J, add Dr. Who to the must watch list and put it first.”

“Yes, Darcy.”

“I meant how are you liking twenty first century New York?”

“Ahhh, there are pluses and minuses. Some would say people still being rude as hell isn't a good thing but I still like it. Reminds me of home. I mean being able to get food whenever you want is a plus, medication is better, but I miss the slower pace. I miss just talking to people face to face. I miss...” he trailed off at the end. I felt bad for bring up a touchy subject but then he looked over at me. “There is a lot to miss but there is a lot to like here too. Have to say the dames here are pretty nice too.” It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Nice to know that some things never change. I think I'd be sacred if New York's were suddenly nice and sweet. Also god to know us dames are still nice. One never knows what that much time on the ice could do to a person.” I winked when I finished. Steve just stared at me over the top of his coffee cup. “Though have to say, at least you'd be waking up to a world that supports you more now. Well, most of the world does. Plus, if its true just let me know, I know a few guys that are amazing and would be perfect for you.” 

I smiled at him as sweetly as I could and took a sip of my coffee. I noticed I was almost out and frowned down into my cup. I felt something touch my arm and looked back up. Steve had moved without making any sound and now stood in front of me. I gulped as he moved his arms around me, trapping me with my back to the counter. I looked down again but this didn't help matters as I found his naked chest. I slowly moved my eyes back up to his face to find a smirk on his face. Stupid cocky boys!

“Trust me I still very much prefer dames. In fact I believe we have already had this talk.”

“Well, you did leave for your soul searching trip. Who knows what you found out while being gone.” I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. 

“Oh, I figured out a lot on that trip.” He leaned in close. “Like, while I miss seeing a dame in a pretty dress with stockings and all dolled up, I love seeing a women in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt.”

“Really?” I had to swallow again was he looked down at my outfit. 

“Yeah, I also realized that in this world if you want something, you have to go for it. You never know when the world will turn and you'll lose your chance.” I gasped and looked up into his eyes. They were so serious and he looked so sure. His eyes started to search mine as he leaned closer. 

“That sounds like a good life motto. Very Captain America, I mean we could have it put on shirts and everything.” I knew I was babbling. I knew how bad it sounded but I was never good with this kind of thing. Plus I was already starting to fall for him. The month he was gone and we talked everyday was just the start of it. He was everything everyone said he was and more. I tried, I really did to not go there but he just slipped in. I looked down as I felt my cup being taken out of my hands. I looked back up at him and leaned into him. Steve leaned forward and I closed my eyes. 

“Darcy, it's been thirty minutes. You're butter should be ready. You are still making the cake right?” Dammit Jarvis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. I've been sick so I'm sorry this took so long. I will have the next chapter up in the next few days.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy finally maybe have a thing. This is all Steve and Darcy snark but also her informing him of some major stuff he's missed.

Chapter 15

Let me fill you in on a little theory I have. My family is completely nuts. Now don't get me wrong, I love them just the way they are but, nuts! My uncle designed an A.I. that has more snark then two Tony Stark's put together. This should be impossible but alas it isn't. No, my life is right when the man of my dreams leans in to kiss me, Jarvis decides to play big brother. Kill me know. 

Steve jumped about five feet away from me at Jarvis' voice. I just hung my head. I was this close, this close, to kisses. I glared at the ceiling and then looked over at Steve. He was back to being nervous and looking around. I think he was looking for Uncle Tony but it could have been Papa. I rolled my eyes and picked up the butter.

“Thank you J.” I said as sarcastically as I could. “Yes, I will be making the cake. Now why don't you just spy on someone else.” I walked over to the mixer and put in the butter. 

“I was only trying to help Darcy, you did ask for me to remind you.” Jarvis tried to sound innocent but I knew better. The bastard still sounded smug. “Ignore him Steve. Someone is in need of an update or maybe a massive override.” For once Jarvis stayed quiet. “Now want to help me bake a cake?” I looked at him hoping he'd stay. I was afraid he would run away after what happened. 

“Sure, though I have to admit I haven't ever done this. So I guess you'll have to teach me.” I smiled at this and went to add the sugar to my butter. “Ok well I already have all the ingredients out on the counter. I just have to measure them out. Normally you'd have a recipe to follow but I've made this so much I didn't bring it with me. Have you ever baked before?” I turned back to my butter and sugar mixture and noticed it was ready for the eggs. 

“Back when I was younger we boiled everything. Plus baking stuff was pretty much on the rations list. Since I woke up I've had to learn how to cook or eat out all the time. It just gets a little boring cooking for just me. I found a few cook books in my new apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D set up for me and I've tried a few dishes from them.”

“Anytime you want to play around in the kitchen let me know. I spent most of my childhood with Dad in the kitchen. It was how we bonded. Papa however is one of the worst cooks. Though Uncle Tony is the worst. Have you ever heard of someone burning water?” Steve just shook his head. “I was staying with Uncle Tony once and he decided that he was going to make macaroni and cheese. He's a genius so he said this would be easy. Only problem is once he put the water on he got an idea for a new robot and left it. He nearly set the kitchen on fire because he left the pan and it boiled dry. Also known as burning water. Don't even get me started on when he tried to make toast. At least Papa can do that.” Steve let out a laugh, while shaking his head. 

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“How about this, you stand there, drink your coffee, while I do this. Next time, I'll bring my book and I will teach you how to make something?” 

“So, what will I be doing while you cook? Because standing here and being your eye candy sounds boring?” I whipped my head back towards him and raised an eye-brow?

“How do you know what eye candy is?”

“That is a very personal story.” He tried to sound offended.

“Why do I have a feeling this involves either my uncle or my father?”

“I have no idea what you're trying to say.” Steve's innocent face was in full affect and I didn't fall for it at all. 

“Riiight.” I scoffed. “You know I already see though that right?” Steve just looked at me and I laughed. “Sorry Super Boy but the innocent act doesn't work on me. I was raised by 3 of the best spys ever. Also I believe you've met my Uncle.” Steve just shook his head. 

“Fine fine, I guess you caught me.”

“Also, the Aw shucks look won't work either. While you have everyone else fooled, I see through that bullshit.”

“Now I have to say, I have no idea what you mean.”

“Bull shit.” I dragged out while I pointed a spatula at him. I added a few more ingredients before scrapping down the sides and letting it mix a little more. I sneaked peaks at Steve the whole time. He never seemed this easy going around everyone else. It was like he had to be the leader and had to make sure everyone knew. I wish he was like this more. He looked and acted more like a twenty-six year old. 

“So, there is a question I've been wanting to ask?” Steve asked as I moved to chopped the walnuts. 

“Shoot, though know that I have the right to not answer.” Steve nodded as he turned so that he was leaning on the counter. 

“I know you were raised pretty much around S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony Stark. How is it that you were stuck in New Mexico for so long. I have seen you spar with Natasha and your Father. Tony and you also can sit and build anything you put your mind too. You're amazingly smart, have some of the fastest reflexes I've ever seen, you can make anyone do what you want, and know when to blend in. Yet, Fury stuck you in No Where New Mexico. Why?” I was a little taken back. No one had ever questioned that before. Even when I told Jane she just went with it. Though once we worked on science together she did have a few questions.

“I know Fury said that I was really the only once that had the look and would be able to understand what Jane was doing.”

“Now I call bullshit. They can make anyone look like they want to these days. Plus you could have used someone older who decided to go to school later. Now the smarts part might be true but you had to play down your smarts so that means that someone else could have done what you did. So why was Fury having you do such a easy mission.”

“Hunh, I never thought of that. The one part of S.H.I.E.L.D was that you just took your missions and went with them. Plus while I have had a lot of training I was still pretty new.”

“Back in my day if you had someone show any kind of potential you used it. Not sent it away and hope it was still there later. Look I'm not saying that you being in New Mexico wasn't a good thing. With how everything turned out, it was right where you needed to be. I just have never gotten why S.H.I.E.L.D was wasting your talent.”

“Well, thank you, to be honest I was really thinking of asking Aunt Pepper for a job soon. I love Jane but I was getting a little bored being the sidekick. Plus it was getting really hard not to fix some of her math.” I finished chopping the walnuts, added them to the pan, and poured the batter into the pan over the nuts. Once it was in the oven, I set the alarm on my phone for an hour. I turned back around to Steve.

“So mind if I asked a question?”

“Sure, same rules though.” I nodded.

“What would you have done if you hadn't joined the army or after the war was over?” Steve took a deep breath and looked down for a moment. 

“Truthfully, I have no clue. All I ever wanted was to join up and fight. Once Bucky was gone, I just wanted it even more. I hated how sick I was, and that no one saw past it. I was so focused on getting in that I never thought about the after. All I knew was I wanted to make a difference. I'll be honest, it wasn't until I had to rescue Bucky that I really felt like everything was starting to go the right way. Here I had done everything to make this happen and all it got me was a job on stage. Then when they finally send me over seas, the real soldiers laughed at me. Them thinking I was a joke hurt. But when it came down to it, and I got those men out, that was when it mattered. You know Bucky always was the one talking about the future. What he wanted, what could be. All I was worried about was surviving. I figured I would worry after, that way if it didn't come I wasn't disappointed.” Steve just shrugged as he finished. 

“Aww Steve, I really wish I could have met Bucky, he sounds like a really cool guy.”

“He'd have loved you. Think you're sass was sexy and have you under is spell in no time.” Steve sounded kind of sad at that. 

“I don't think so. See I know the kind of guy Aunt Peggy told me about and he doesn't really sound like my type. Plus, I really don't go for brunettes.” I winked at him, though he seemed startled. 

“Wait, you know Peggy?”

“Yeah, goes with the whole growing up in S.H.I.E.L.D. She was one of the three who started it. Howard and the general were the other. Out of the three she had the heart. She used to take me shopping and we had dinner a lot. She told me tons of stories.” I let that hang in the air. 

“Wow, I guess when they said its a small world they weren't kidding. Did you meet Howard too.”

“No, and it's probably good, seeing as I would have punched him upon meeting him.” Steve took a small step back.

“I know Tony doesn't like to be compared to him but was I just figured it was because if how good Howard was.”

“Did you read up on anyone after you came too?” Steve looked a little abashed.

“I skimmed them, though I will say I didn't read Tony's. When I first woke up I wanted nothing more then to find my friends. Only problem is they are all dead. So when Fury gave me the files I didn't want to read about how Howard died. He was another friend I lost. Plus here was his son who was older then I was. I will admit I didn't handle it well.”

“Steve, I get that it's hard to wake up in a world you don't know. Well, actually I don't but not the point. I'm just saying no one is going to condemn you on how you handle losing all you have. I also think that you need to think of someone beside yourself.” Steve started to talk and I held up my hand to quiet him. “Calm down, Steve just give me a moment to catch you up on some stuff you missed. First Howard Stark, while he was nice to you, was pretty much a big dick. He was an alcoholic who took all his anger out on his son. A son that was compared to a man long thought dead. 

He also spent all his time trying to find said man. When his son needed him he wasn't there. Uncle Tony learned quickly that he had to be perfect or else. So he tried, he really did. To bad Howard never noticed or cared. So Tony built his walls so no one could get in. He was in college when most of us were still in middle school and graduated when most got out of high-school. Once Howard and Maria were gone everyone wanted him for everything but him. Did he handle this well, hell no. But, he handled it the best he could. Once Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rodney come into his life it got better. But then you came back and he was excited. Here was the man that he had idolized growing up. While he could have resented you he never did. 

He called me when they found you, saying how he couldn't wait to introduce you to everything. He was planning everything, then I get a call later and he was more quiet. He finally just told me that you weren't what he was expecting. I don't know what happened and really don't have to know. But just know whatever you did or said, hurt him. You were a good link to his dad and that was gone. So while you sit here and want to wallow in everything you missed because of the ice, just remember that some people had to live threw it and it wasn't fun and games.” Steve took a minute to look at me and nodded. 

“I guess I need to set down and go over the files.”

“Or, here's an even better idea, throw out what you think you know. Just get to know everyone without pretense. Don't go off of what someone else thinks of someone. This means talking to the team and finding out more. I bet if you and Uncle Tony just sat down and talked about different topics you might get along really well. Hell, you both have enough snark to at least have fun that way.”

“Ok, all I can say is I can try. But Tony has to be ok with it as well.”

“That will be no problem.” I shrugged as if it was easy to make Uncle Tony do what I wanted. Which in most cases I can, this however will take a lot to make happen. 

“You sound so confidant, let me guess you have your Uncle wrapped around your finger?”

“Something like that. So back to what we were talking about before. There's nothing you'd like to do?”

“Well, there are a few things but being alone for them is well lonely.”

“Very eloquent there Super Boy. Again, there are plenty of people who would go with you. Plus it would be good for team building. You know getting to know each other. What are some of the things you want to do?”

“Well, I love art and was told that the museums here are amazing. Plus I just want to relearn New York. I really had fun traveling so I’d like to do that more. Also I want to try all the different foods.”

“All good ideas, I bet we can find more. Now for the art, I have to agree with whoever told you that the art here is good, in fact I think its amazing. I know a few of us who would love to go to them.” I looked up at him and willed him to ask me. It was driving me nuts, and while I wasn't above asking him out, I just really wanted him to do it. 

“Really, so who should I ask? I was thinking Natasha or Bruce?” Oh that hurt. I looked down and then back at him, trying to cover my hurt. In that time he had moved back over to stand in front of me.

“I guess Bruce but he really doesn't like crowds.” Steve leaned forward and looked me in the eyes.

“So there's no one else I can ask?” He had a small smile on and I realized he was playing me. I wasn't going to be let down this time. I leaned into his space and put my hands on his chest.

“I don't know, I mean I guess you could ask Aunt Pepper but I think Uncle Tony would have issues with that.”

“Really?” He cocked his head to the side. 

“Yes, he's a very jealous person. Doesn't like it when people try to go after his stuff. Though if Aunt Pepper heard me say that I'd be in trouble for sure.”

“Well then she's out. Though honestly I have to wonder if the person I really want to go with would go with me? I wonder if she's free?”

“Guess you won't know until you ask.” 

“Great then I better head to be so I can ask her in the morning. Thanks for the pep talk.” Steve moved back and put his cup in the sink. I stood there stunned for a few minutes. When I finally broke out of my daze, Steve was almost to the kitchen door. I wasn't sure what had happened. I was sure he was about to ask me out, but then he pulled away. I looked at him as he stopped in the door way. He turned around and looked at me and I didn't move. Not sure what was going on. He walked up to me and I found my voice.

“Forget something?”

“Nope just decided I couldn't wait.” With that he leaned in and kissed me. It was quick and barely there but still a kiss. I had closed my eyes and when he move back I slowly opened them. He had a grin on his face. “Darcy, will you go out to dinner and the art show with me?” All I could do was nod. His face lit up and I felt mine do the same. He leaned in and gave me another quick kiss before turning back around. Right as he got to the door he looked back at me. “Tomorrow night at seven good?” 

“Perfect.” With that he walked out. I waited until he was gone and let out a squeal. 

“Jarvis did that just happen?”

“Very much so, Darcy. I hope it all works out and may I say good luck on getting Sir to talk to Mr. Rogers.”

“Thanks J, I will need all the luck I can get.” I looked at my phone and realized that the cake only had five minutes left and I needed to make the glaze. I finished the cake on cloud nine. Once I finished I was finally tired enough to sleep. I went to bed with two thoughts on my mind. One I was going on a date with Steve, and two what the hell was I going to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i work retail and we just had tax free weekend so sorry this is late. Also I'm going out of town this weekend but will try and have the next chapter up soon. My new goal is at least one chapter a week. Though I want to do at two. Again reviews are always welcome and wanted.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay in this. Life has been insane. I have moved states and my new job has been very demanding. But I am back. I am going to try and get you guy at least 2 chapters a week. This one take up the next morning where we see Darcy start to be an adult. Shhh don't tell anyone.

Chapter 16:

I was rudely woken up the next morning by J. Steve had made me forget about the meeting with the Bio-Chem and Robotics departments. Uncle Tony was to focused on his Iron-Man suits but still was over these areas. I would be taking over the Bio-Chem and Robotics departments and slowly taking over the whole R and D area of S. I. Though he still tended to get caught up in his lab; he was better with Jane and Bruce being here. They could pull him away from his projects. Though this normally meant I needed to make sure all three of them ate and left the lab. J now was to notify me if they were in a lab longer then 18 hours without food or water. We don't want want happened last time to EVER happen again. Don't ask questions.

I quickly got up, took a shower, and decided today felt like a dress day. I wore a blue dress with a lower cut neck line, the skirt fell to my knee. It had a white belt and I wore blue pumps with it. I took one last look in the mirror and for a second didn't know who was looking back. I had forgotten that I could look so grown up. I started up stairs for some coffee that J had promised would be waiting for me. Since I had an hour, I headed up and put my coffee together. I glanced around the kitchen and noticed some pastries left. I quickly grabbed a cream cheese and a chocolate. After ordering from the bakery that first day we always had something from them in the tower. In fact we were in the process of trying to get the owners to move the bakery into the tower. I confirmed with J that Aunt Pepper was in her office, didn't have a meeting for a little bit, and headed up to see her. 

I hadn't let myself think about last night while getting ready. I knew I would start to freak out and just couldn't afford to yet. This meeting was very important and I wanted to make a good impression. Though after it was over I planned on sitting down with my father and telling him. While Daddy was worse about me dating, with everything going on I wanted to be the one to tell Papa. Don't get me wrong, I knew he was ok with Steve and I dating. He had noticed all the texting and phone calls while Steve was gone. I was a little worried about how he would react but he was amazing about it. He just casually asked if he needed to have a talk with Steve. I think I froze for about a minute before hitting him on the arm.

“Papa, don't you dare give him the shovel talk. We are just talking right now anyways.”

“Yeah for now, Baby Girl. But when it becomes more he and I will be having a talk. Plus you know Tasha will have a few words. Plus Tony..” Papa just trailed off with that and then laughed at my expression. I hadn't had many boys to bring home to my parents. Our life didn't really make it easy to date. Plus with me being in college in my teens that really didn’t help. I had only had 2 real boyfriends and both had broken up with me after meeting my parents and aunt. 

“Papa, its Steve you know you guys don’t have to do this.”

“Baby Girl, you know your uncle has been looking for a reason to give Steve hell and this will be the perfect chance at that. Plus if he cant...” I finished his sentence. 

“Handle the parents then he isn't worth it. I know Papa, I just really like him and at this point its really embarrassing.”

“Just think if your Dad was still here.” He raised his eyebrow at that as I giggled. 

“He'd probably give me the talk.” Papa snorted at that.

“Hell no, while he may have idolized Steve you're his baby girl. No man is good enough for you. Though I think he's the closest to it. I approve but just remember he still has a lot to figure out.” He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

“It's ok, so do I. Maybe we can figure some out together.” It had been one of the first times we talked about Daddy without tears. It felt good to finally get to where that was possible. I walked off the elevator and saw Stephanie, Aunt Pepper's P.A, and smiled. She was a sweetheart and a mini version of my aunt. She could be very scary and had put Uncle Tony in his place more than once. He of course had hated this and tried to convince her to leave. She had just cackled. I have it on tape thanks to J. Uncle Tony's reaction is amazing. Thus why we love her. 

“Hey Steph., how is your morning going?”

“Hey Darcy, its going good. It looks like Tony is still asleep so Pepper has been getting work done. Though I'm sure she's free. Just head on in.”

“You are a doll, thanks. Oh how is Josh's soccer team doing?”

“They are in first place. Thanks for asking, also he says hi and thanks for the tips. He's been doing better after you showed him some moves.”

“Hey he already has the talent. He just needed some guidance. I hope I can get away from here and see one of his games. Maybe bring some friends with me.” I winked at her on the last part. She just laughed. Her son Josh was 7 and adorable. He was very well behaved and had come to work with her a few times when she had to come in on her day off. When I was here I always offered to help with him. I had gotten to come “home” a few times while doing my internship and the last time had helped him with soccer. It was one of the few sports I had been good at until my body body betrayed me. He was also a huge Capt. America fan so I might have to see if Steve wouldn't mind going to a game. I went ahead and walked into the office to find Aunt Pepper on the phone glaring at her mug.

“J, how about you get some more coffee up here please.”

“Right away Darcy,” Aunt Pepper looked up at my voice and smiled. 

“I understand what you're trying to say but I also want to remind you that a group of six people just fought a war with out help and stopped it. In fact the governments plan was to nuke New York instead of trying to stop it. So for the final time the Iron-Man armor is not going anywhere and the Avengers will not be either. They are all contracted under S.I., which means we will fight any one who try's to go after any of them.” With that said she hung up on them. After letting out a breath she stood up and came to hug me. 

“Taking more men down a peg, must be breakfast time ,huh, Auntie?” She laughed and that made me smile. Right as she pulled back and went to answer there was a knock on the door and Stephanie walked in with coffee. She quickly handed it off to us and went back to her desk to get the wringing phone. 

“Just telling it how it is. But that's not what I want to talk about. Are you ready for today?”

“As I will ever be, I guess. I know not everyone will be on board but I am really excited to see what we can make happen. I have looked over all the projects and have some ideas on some of them. Though I will be honest that some are just useless and I really wonder how some of these people got hired.” We moved over to her couch to talk and drink our coffee.

“What was your ideas on dealing with the change in you taking over?” While they had offered me the job we hadn't really talked about what all it would in-tell. I had gone over both departments with a fine tooth comb and had some concerns. 

“As I said some are great projects and some are really not. I want to give them the chance to sale me on why they're important. I want to meet with everyone today. Just introduce myself and answer any question they have. At the end I want to challenge them to come up with new ideas. Or tell me some that they may have had turned down. I want new ideas. I plan on meeting with each department this week. I want to meet with the groups then the department leads. Though I'm going to be honest. I think at least one of the heads shouldn't be in charge. He has multiple reports of refusing raises or promotions for women.” Aunt Pepper looked pleased and impressed. 

“It looks like you have everything well under control. I agree with everything you said. Sadly with Tony doing more Iron-Man suits and working on the Arc-reactor; some departments have fallen to the wayside. It look like you have a great game plan ready. Now I have everyone meeting in the 78th floor meeting room. After we do the meeting we have lunch reservations with Tony and Clint, then back here and you can start your interview process.” We stood up and started to head to the meeting. I had already had J get everything ready on his end for what I needed. I was standing outside the room when my phone pinged. Glancing down I saw Steve had texted me. I quickly looked at it and had to smile. It was a picture of roses setting on my desk in my office. Tagged “Go get'em. Cant wait for tonight.” 

“Well, who was that text from?” I looked up quickly to see my Aunt smirking. I quickly put my phone on silent and away. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” I tried to sound confused. She just shook her head.

“Fine for now keep it to your self. But at lunch believe I will be bringing this back up.” Before I could say anything she went into the meeting room. Shaking my head I followed her and had to take a deep breath. There were about ten people in each department so I had about twenty people under me. Everyone was setting around a large table with two empty chairs at the head of the table. I sat down next to my Aunt and looked around the room. There were some confused faces, when we sent out the memo we didn't include why they were being brought here. J was also making sure that we knew if someone didn't come. Aunt Pepper started us off. 

“I'm sure everyone is wondering why we pulled you away from your projects. We promise that you will be getting back to them quickly. As you all know we are very proud of where S.I. has been able to go in the Clean Energy field. That is all thanks to you. Now we want to do this in all our departments. Today I would like to introduce you to your new head of Bio-chemistry and Robotics; Darcy Coulson-Barton.” There was stunned silence. Then someone started clapping and everyone seemed to follow. Aunt Pepper sat down and I stood up.

“Hello everyone. I am Darcy Coulson-Barton and I can't wait to see where we can take S.I into the future. I know some of you have questions and I will get to them in a moment. I will be meeting with all of you over the next week to get to know each of you but first I fell like I should tell you a little about me. I have duel degrees in both departments and had them by the time I was 18. I also am finishing up a degree in astrophysics. I also helped Mr. Stark with the second gen StarkPhone and Starkpad.” I heard someone scoff on the left side and noticed it was the man I was telling Aunt Pepper about. I turned to him.

“Did you have something to add Mr. Anderson?” He looked taken back that I knew his name but then got a look in his eyes. I knew he had also helped on that project.

“Well miss Coulson-Barton I worked on that project and I think I'd remember working with a child.” 

“Funny you should say that as we have in fact met before. I was 10 when I was visiting. I believe you will remember when you were telling Mr. Stark about the software that you had developed that I was the one who pointed out the fatal flaw in your programing.” He sat up a little straighter. 

“Wait you're Mr. Stark's niece? Well I guess we know how you got this job.” 

“If you are insinuating that I got this job because of my family then you are quite wrong. I have you know I have been working for S.I. since I was eight when they bought my programing and software for the first StarkPhone. I have been a private contractor ever since. Mr. Stark finally talked me into taking over these departments just now. He had been asking me to for the last two years. Now if we are going to have a problem then schedule an apportionment with me and we will go over your concerns.

I will be honest and say that yes I am Mr. Stark's niece. Though that is not why I am being given this job. I have worked hard to get where I am. I have put in just as much time to the field and have even worked with you on some of your projects. I just had did it under a different name. I believe you know of a Darcy Lewis.” At that most of the room seemed to perk up. “Lastly I want to issue you all a challenge. I wan you to come up with something new. Something that maybe you've been kicking around in your head or maybe something you think would just be cool. I don't care how far fetched it is. As I said I want to take S.I. into a new area and that will take thinking outside the box. I will be meeting with the Bio-chem department tomorrow and the Robotics departments on Thursday. I can't wait to work with you all. Now go work on your ideas.” Everyone got up and started talking to each other. Mr. Anderson though still looked pissed but I expected that. 

I sat down next to Aunt Pepper after the last people had left. I let out a long breath and looked over to see her grinning. “What?”

“You just handled it so well. I am so proud of you. Plus, great job with Anderson. We have had complaints and I agree with your assessment. After you meet everyone we can see about a replacement for lead. Now how about we do the tour of the departments and then head to lunch. That is if we can get your uncle out of his lab.”

“Sound perfect. I also want to stop by my office. There is apparently a surprise waiting for me.” 

“Oh, this wouldn't be from the mystery texter would it?” 

“Maybe.” I knew I was blushing and Aunt Pepper started laughing. I looked down and heard a click and quickly looked back at her with a glare. She shrugged her shoulders. “What? You never blush I had to take a picture. Though now that I know there is a boy involved I know we can get Tony out of the lab.” I gasp and grabbed her arm. 

“No, promise me you will not mention this at lunch or to either him or Papa.” She got a concerned look.

“Sweetheart is everything ok?”

“It is, it's just. Well I want to be the one to tell Papa and if Uncle Tony finds out who it is he's going to be unbearable. I just want to get through our first date before the family tries to run him off.” Right as I finished I realized what I had said. Shit! Aunt Peppers eyes got big at the word date. I quickly pulled her into the elevator. “I will give you details if you promise to be quiet.” She just nodded and grinned. 

“So Steve finally asked you out?” I was gobsmacked.

“How.. what.. how did you know?” 

“Sweetheart, his is not subtle about you. In fact I think the only ones who didn't notice were you and your uncle. Hell Natasha has a betting pool....” At my look she quickly tried to change the subject. “Anyways so first date that exciting. When and where?” The elevator opened on our floor and she lead me to my office first. 

“Don't think that I won't be having words with Aunt Tasha. I don't know if I should tell you now when and where. I having a felling its to see who whens the bet.” My office was at the very back of the floor and was huge. I knew I wouldn't spend much time in it was I was more hands one but it was nice. It had floor to ceiling book shelves on each side. They framed the floor to ceiling windows at he back of the room. A huge mahogany desk took of a large area with a comfortable looking chair. In the middle of the desk was a bouquet of purple roses. I walked over and smelled them and had to smile. 

“Oh those are gorgeous. He knows how to pick flowers and your favorite color.” I turned and saw that I had a couch on the opposite side of the room. I reached and took out a flower and smelled it again. They smelled heavenly. There was no card but I didn't need one after the text. I looked up at my Aunt and smiled. 

“Lets do this. Maybe if we can get the tour done early and I can tell you all about last night. I will forgive you for now about the betting. Seeing as I joined in on the one for you and Uncle Tony.” I walked out of my office to hear.

“What bets about Tony and I?”


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacry is again a badass and her and Pepper have a talk. Also Texting is in italics

Chapter 17

We started towards the Bio-chemistry floor when J informed us that Mr. Anderson was demanding that Aunt Pepper meet him on the Robotics floor. She raised her eyebrow at the demand and looked at me.

“We knew he was going to be a problem. I say we just go ahead and deal with him. The Bio-chemistry labs don't have to many issues from my and J's initial look through.” She nodded and we headed down to the Robotics lab. The labs are on separate floors but only one apart. Robotics is on sixty-six and Bio-chemistry is on sixty-seven. We walked off the elevator and I was in awe at some of the projects going on around me. It was one thing to read about them it was another to see them in person.

While we weren't working on the Iron-Man projects; well, I helped but shhh don't tell. We were still one of the top companies in the US. A big part of our area was artificial limbs. There was a hand and arm on one table that had what looked like real skin on it. In another area there was the Starkphone and Starkpads. We did the insides while the software area did the rest. 

There were a few more projects going on that I hadn't really gotten to go over yet. The hand was just amazing. I looked around and saw Mr. Anderson glaring at me. Ha! I hope he doesn't think he's scary. Let me send Aunt Tasha down and see how he deals with her angry face. Hell her or Bruce... well the Hulk. Second thought probably bad idea. Aunt Tasha it is. When we got within hearing distance he started to go off.

 

“Now Ms. Potts, I asked you to come down. My request in fact stated that Ms. Coulson-Barton was to not be included in the discussion.” I had to force myself from rolling my eyes. Ok we get it you don't like me. 

“Mr. Anderson, as Ms. Coulson-Barton is taking over as head of this department if there are any issues she would have to be brought in anyways. This seemed more logical. Now why don't we go to your office and have this talk.” He really didn't like that. 

“Now see here Ms. Potts, I have been at this company for longer than either of you and I demand respect. If I ask for her to not be here it is my right. Now I have no issues moving this to my office but she will not be coming.” He jabbed his fingers at me and I was done. 

“Look Mr. Anderson, I understand that you have been here a long time. I also understand that respect goes both ways. You showed no respect for me or my knowledge up in the meeting. I was excited to go over the projects and see where we could take this field. You however decided to turn the meeting into a chance to undermine me, and make me look bad. That is not acceptable behavior. I get I am younger than you but I am just as qualified to do this job as anyone. As for me not joining the meeting as the head of the department I have every right to be in the meeting. The only way I wouldn't be included was if you had a legal reason for me to not be there. You haven't even talked to me outside the meeting today so that can't be the reason. Now let's go into your office and talk about this like adults.” I watched his eyes as I finished knew right then that this was going to go down right here. His face had turned a bright red.

“Now see here! I will not stand for this. If anyone should be head of this department it's me. Not some brat that is only getting it because Tony Stark sees her as family. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't sleep with him. That's it isn't it? You may have started out as his little protege but we all know you aren't related to him. What did you do to convince him? I mean we all know that a woman....” He had said Uncle Tony's name with more malice than I had heard in a long time. I was in shock for a full second before I took a step up to him. I heard Aunt Pepper but waved her off. I couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off his face. 

“Go ahead and finish your comment. No woman could hold the position unless she what, slept her way there. Let me inform you of a few key points to why not only that is wrong but also why you will NEVER be the head of any department. First, it is a fact that Tony Stark is my uncle. You don't need to be blood to be family but he is mine. Second, he didn't have final say over my hiring. If you must know S.I. has been trying to get me to work for them since I was eight-teen. I just wasn't ready for this kind of work yet. Plus I was working on a few more degrees before I wanted to work here. Though I guess that worked more for me as I helped find the Bridge that brought Thor here.

I was brought in by the board not my Aunt or Uncle. I'm not saying they haven't asked but they didn't have any say if I got it or not. Now your bosses decided that we needed new blood and a fresh set of eyes. I have to say I agree, I have been over most of the projects and they are either out dated or not probable. Yes there are a few jems but they were started by others. Third, just because I'm a woman doesn't make me less than you. It also doesn't mean I need to sleep my way to the top. I have to fight harder maybe but I relish the challenge. I do thank you for showing your true colors. You can go ahead and head up to H.R. As you are fired. You will leave all your work here and are only allowed to take personal items with you. Anything that we gave you must stay here. Also you must leave all paperwork or anything you've been working on. If we find out you have taken anything or that you try and take anything then we will have to have you arrested for espionage. Also good luck finding a new job. See who would want you once they find out that we fired you.” As I finished he was sputtering. I have to admit, it felt really nice to get the upper hand over him. 

“You can't do that. The research is mine, as is my phone and laptop.” Aunt Pepper interrupted him. 

“No, when you signed your contract you signed everything over. Plus we provided the phone and laptop so they are still our property. Now H.R is waiting for you.” Aunt Pepper pointed to the two security guards and had them take him away. I turned to her and let out a breath. I then noticed that everyone in the room was watching us but were trying to hide grins. Didn't look like he left many friends. 

“Ok, shows over. I will still be meeting with you all tomorrow. Bring me your ideas no matter how big or small.” We walked back to the elevator and I leaned on the wall. Aunt Pepper moved so she was looking me in the eye. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, will you frown at me if I admit that felt good?” She let out a big grin.

“Nope, I completely understand.” With that the elevator opened on to the bio-chemistry floor. The walk through went much better and by eleven we were heading up to the penthouse floor. I had almost forgot I wanted J to do me a favor.

“Hey J, make sure you watch Mr. Anderson and scan him before he leaves. I don't want him to take anything with him.” Papa and Uncle Tony walked in just as I finished.

“Of course.” 

“You're the best J.”

“Problems?” Uncle Tony looked concerned. 

“Nothing that wasn't held beautifully by your niece. I have to say she was amazing today.”

“Of course she is. She's amazing everyday. Though what did she do this time?” Papa said earnestly. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked good today. He had even shaved which made him look younger.

“It was nothing.” At that Uncle Tony raised his eyebrow.

“Why do I not believe you?”

“Remember Mr. Anderson in Robotics? Older man, Stan brought him in but we couldn't find away to get rid of him?” He nodded. “Lets just say, Darcy gave him a nice dressing down. Then promptly fired him.”

“What did he do?”

“Tried to say that I got the job either by sleeping with you or because we are family. Which ewww for the first one.” I stuck my tongue out and shivered. I looked up and both men had murder in their eyes. “Hey I took care of it, none of that now.”

“Jarvis, deploy...”

“J, you will not do what he says.” I stepped in front of my Uncle. “Hey, I get the need to stand up for me but please remember I can do that myself. No need to be like that. And you, (I turned to my Papa) if I hear about arrows anywhere near him I will hurt you. I'm a big girl and you guys have to let me fight my own battles.”

“Especially when she's so good at it.” Aunt Pepper finished for me. They both reluctantly agreed and we headed down to the car. We were going to Del Posto, one of my favorites. As we took the elevator down to the garage Papa and Uncle Tony talked about the arrows they were creating together. While Aunt Pepper typed something on her phone I just took a moment to soak everything in. This was my new life and while it was vastly different than before it was finally starting to look up. 

Lunch was fun with Papa and Uncle Tony trying to out do each other with amazing stories. Aunt Pepper and I just sat there and shook our heads at them. There were a few people in the restaurant that stared at us and a couple that pointed. One brave little boy came over and asked for Iron man’s autograph. Uncle Tony just beamed and signed the boys napkin. It was then that we noticed the crowd growing outside so we headed out the back and to the waiting car. 

As we walked back in, the security was escorting Mr. Anderson out the door. When they got close J spoke up. 

“Ms. Lewis, Mr. Anderson has 2 phones and 2 flash drives hidden on his person.” Mr. Anderson looked around for the person speaking and started sputtering.

“I do not! Even if I did they are mine.”

“Mr. Anderson we have already talked about this. Now these kind men are going to take you to a room and you will hand over everything. Trust me that if you don't you will not be heading home but to jail. Also trust me that we will know if you have anything on you. Gentle men please help him out.” With that Aunt Pepper finished and we walked toward the elevator. I pushed the button for my floor but Aunt Pepper told J to take us to her floor. I gave her a look and all she did was smile. Ugh she had been around my uncle way to much. When we got off and walked into her office her assistant followed us in.

“You have an hour free until your next meeting, which is a board meeting. We have it down for two hours. After that you have a meeting with the Senator from California about the arc-reactor. Then you have 2 hours to work over the monthly requests. We have coffee on the way for you both.”

“You are a godsend.” I really do love this woman. She just smiled and left us alone. “You do know I should be down in my office going over all the paperwork I took on right?”

“Yes, I know but I am not going to have another chance to talk to you before tonight and I wanted to know what happened. I want all the details.” I started to play dumb before I remembered she was the queen of seeing threw bullshit. I took a deep breath as I sat down on the couch. She join me once the coffee was brought in. 

“Ok so you know how I bake when I'm nervous?” at her nod I continued. “Well I was up late last night because of today and decided to make a rum cake for Papa. I was just getting started when Steve walked in, shirtless, and looking adorably sleepy. He offered to help me bake, with him looking like that I couldn't say no. It was really fun, you know. I don't know what it is about him but there is just this pull. He just seems to look at me and see.....” I couldn't think of a word. 

“Darcy.” Aunt Pepper finished for me.

“Yeah, I'm not Tony Stark or Pepper Potts niece. To him I'm not just some dumb girl, he saw past my cover and saw me. I like to think I do the same with him. He makes me want to try new things and see the world from his eyes.” I looked down at my coffee.

“Do you know why it took so long for your Uncle and I to get together?”

“He was an immature man with a death wish?”

“Well that but also I knew that once I gave in, there was no going back. That once I let myself feel everything with him I was a goner. He wasn't there yet. He had some growing up to do. But I quickly realized that was only a small part of it. Tony is immature and a child for a man but once you get in you see that’s his cover. I had to look at the world threw his eyes to understand him. I had to look at the whole picture to understand what was going on. Once I did that I knew I had to be with him. That I was depriving both of us from what could be true happiness. Plus I knew I was already half in love with him, it would have hurt no matter what happened. I think Steve is perfect for you. I see you around him and you light up. Plus you don't put up with any of his crap. He also listens to you, really listens.”

“I'm glad I have you behind me on this. I know when Uncle Tony finds out shit will hit the roof. Papa already gave his approval, though he did threaten shovel talks from him and Aunt Tasha.” I shivered at that and Aunt Pepper laughed. 

“Sweetie you can expect those from all of us.” I rolled my eyes at that. “Hey you are the only child and a girl you knew it was coming. Now, where are you going and what are you wearing?”

“He mentioned the Art museums and maybe dinner. I was thinking a cute dress and some heels. I have that red dress that we got on our last shopping date and I haven't gotten to wear it.”

“Ohh I remember that one. You got the red shoes to match right?” I nodded and remembered the leather jacket I had unpacked a few nights ago. Aunt Pepper agreed that it was perfect to pair with the dress. I finished my coffee and stood to head to my office. After hugging my aunt and saying goodbye to Steph. I headed up to my office to go over paper work. I smiled when I walked in and saw the flowers again and remembered I needed text Steve back.

The roses are amazing. I can't wait for tonight. Sorry for the late response. D

Amazing flowers for an amazing girl. Only the best for you. Was a little worried for a moment. Thought I had gotten the wrong ones. S

Nope they are perfect. Had meetings to day with the depts I'm taking over. Then lunch with Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, and Papa. Just now getting back to work XP D

Ahhh look at you being all adult. ;P S

You need to stop hanging around my father. Now I have to get work done or there will be no date. So be good and I will see you at 7 :) D

Fine fine I'll be good, can't wait S

I sat my phone down and realized I had a huge grin on my face and shook my head. I quickly realized that my aunt is right. No more worrying about tonight. There is something about Steve and I can't wait to find out what it is. I look down at my desk and groan. Now to tackle the paper work, then maybe I can tackle a Superboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is THE DATE.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy lets Tony in on a secret and THE DATE happens but will they get to finish it?

Chapter 18

Its funny how when you're really motivated to finish something; everything else seems to want to fall apart. I sat down and started to just organize all the paperwork on my desk. Seeing as how I had just taken over the office I already had way to much. After what seemed like days; more like 3 hours; I finally had everything where I wanted it. I also had all my meetings set up for the next two days. Mr. Anderson had left and this time took nothing with him. Though, he was still yelling about suing us. Ehh, I'm not to worried about him. Though, J was going to keep an circuit on him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. 

At five there was a knock at my door and I looked up to see Aunt Tasha leaning on the wall with a knowing look on her face. Shit! She found out. I stood up and before I could get a word out she hushed me.

“I don't want to hear it. Do you really think I didn't know what was going on? Neither of you are that subtle. Which you and I need to have a talk about that. You were taught better than that.” She raised her eye brow at me. I just sat back down and banged my head on my desk. Ouch, ok don't do that, it hurts. I heard her snort when I rubbed my head. I looked up and glared at her. “Don't look at me in that tone. You're the one who decided it would be a good idea to whack your head on your oak desk.”

“Я тебя ненавижу.” (I hate you.)

“Я тоже тебя люблю. Теперь пойдем со мной ...” (I love you too. Now come with me). I must have looked startled because she switched back to English. “Pepper, Jane and I are going to help you get ready for your date.”

“Really?” I had to smile at that. I never really had friends like that before. Aunt Pepper and Aunt Tasha were in different states or countries most of the time. Plus with my life I just didn't make friends often. Kind of hard to do when you have to lie the whole time. It was a miracle Jane still loved me after everything she found out. Though she was in love with a god so guess you could say she didn't think like most people. I looked at my desk and realized I was at a good stopping point. I got up, grabbed my jacket and purse, and followed my Aunt to the elevator. 

“Which floor are we meeting on? Please don't say the penthouse. I am trying to keep Uncle Tony from finding out for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“Ohh you know once Steve and I are married or you know the day they actually get along. I figured the wedding will come first. Uncle Tony is known for being stubborn.” Aunt Tasha let out a small laugh and nodded. 

“Just know you have to deal with him once he finds out all of us knew but him. After what just came out it probably would be better for him to know soon.” Crap, I hadn't thought of it like that. He was really hurt when he found out about Papa and Daddy. I decided to put my big girls panties on. 

“J, take me to Uncle Tony.” I turned to Aunt Tasha, “Will you get the girls ready on my floor and I will be there in a moment. I think you're right, I don't want to hurt him again.” 

“I can do that. If you need help with him let Jarvis know and one of us will come up.”

“Darcy, he is in his workshop.” The elevator doors opened and I took a deep breath before heading into his shop. J helped me by cutting the music when I walked in. He was under a suit and jerked up raising a wrench until he noticed it was me. 

“Hey Sweetheart, how was your first day at S.I. Better than any day at S.H.I.E.L.D right?” He wiggled his eye brows at me and I had to laugh. I pulled off my heels and moved to see what he was working on.

“It was interesting, that's for sure. Though way more paper work than I ever had to do at my last job.” 

“That is what assistants are for.”

“Yeah yeah, I need to get one of those. There shouldn't be much more though, paper work I mean. I got it all filed and everything else should be electronic. I just wanted paper copies of the projects and files of the people on my floors.”

“Paper is still around?” Uncle Tony sounded horrified. I had to snort at that. “Though I guess that Capsical will find that comforting.” I stopped laughing at that. I knew Steve was ok with some of the nicknames but that one truly hurt. Steve didn't talk about his time in the ice a lot but from what little he said it was bad. 

“Please don't use that name around me, and never around Steve.” He must have heard something in my voice because he sat down the wrench and gave me all of his attention. 

“It's just a nickname. Plus, he never says anything.”

“And he won't, but I will. I get that you two have issues. Everyone sees it, really can't miss it. I also know you and when you're deflecting. I'm not going to ask what happened because it's none of my business. However, I am going to ask that you at least try to get along with him.” He started to interrupt me and I held my hand up. “I have had the same conversation with him. He said he would try. You both have to give a little though. He's going to listen and you need to stop acting like a four year old who had his toys taken. If you have to call him a nickname just stay away from the ice ones, please.” Uncle Tony was really looking at me. Like I was a puzzle he needed to try and figure out. 

“I know you two get along but there's something more to this. Why have you gone to the dark side? Did he give you cookies? He did didn't he?! Bastard, I will take his cookies and offer cake. Will that get you back on my side. Though I have to admit that I thought blood was thicker than water. Out of everyone you were the last I would expect to turn on me.” I rolled my eyes.

“First, you know you're the king of the dark side. Second, no he didn't give me cookies, in fact he offered me dinner. Which is the reason I'm really here. Steve and I have a date tonight and I wanted you to know.”

“Wait.. date.. with.. why?” He said the last part, as he sat well more fell into his chair. It was also said in a very whiny tone. Yes, very whiny. 

“Because he is a great guy who is funny, can keep up with me, can and does know most of my secrets, and has met my crazy ass family and still wants to go out.” I put my hands on my hips as I finished. 

“But I'm sure we could find someone else. Anyone else but him.”

“Give me one good reason to not go and I won't.”

“Really?”

“Yes but I have to agree it's a good reason. If you even bring his age into this we will have more than words.” I raised my eye brow at him. He sat back and looked to be really thinking it over. He started to say something a few times. But would stop before it came out. 

“Look, I get that this will be hard for you. It's why I'm here now. I didn't want you to find out from someone else or after everyone else. I really like him Uncle Tony. I know you two would be along if you'd stop the macho men act. How about if he does anything to hurt me you can have the second spot at hurting him?”

“Behind Barton I can live with that.”

“Ha! No behind me. You do remember who my Aunt besides Pepper is right?”

“Ohhh, wait has he been given the shovel talk yet?” Uncle Tony had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“No! Please no! I really like him and I don't want you all scaring him off.”

“Sweetheart if we can scare him then he doesn't deserve you.” I nodded at that. “Now I'm sure Pepper and the girls have something planned before tonight. So, go and get pampered. I promise to think about what you said. That's all I will promise though.” He walked around his desk and hugged me. 

“That's all I'm asking.” He kissed me on my forehead and let me go. I walked back towards the elevator and waved goodbye at him. I let out a breath when the doors shut. That went a lot better than I thought it would. I walked unto my floor after thanking J and found my Aunts and Jane already with wine in glasses. 

“So....” Aunt Tasha started. 

“Better than I thought, though just realized I should have taken him up on his offer of cake.” I got three very confused looks and let out a laugh. “Trust me you had to be there. Now poor me a glass and just one. I really need to be sober for tonight.” 

Over the next hour and half there was laughing, gossiping, and even a modeling show. I still wore the outfit I had mentioned earlier. I decided to curl my hair but leave it down. I also wore contacts, which by the way suck and I hate. I just didn't want to deal with glasses all night. At 6:45 my Aunts left for their floors after reassuring me one more time. It was weird because I really wasn't worried. I had the normal butterflies but I was calm. I was ready for this. That was until Steve knocked on my door right at seven. I turned to Jane and must have looked scared to death. She walked up and got right in my face.

“You got this, its Steve and he adores you. Now go be great.” I hugged her and then turned back to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. I let out a small gasp when I saw Steve in his suit. He looked so handsome. It was gray with a royal blue shirt. He had lavender roses in his hand. I looked up at his face and realize he was giving me a once over as well. Oh crap he's blushing. Score one for the red dress. 

“Hi, are those for me?” I asked and he jumped a little. He shook his head and then handed them to me. 

“Yeah, I mean yes these are for you. You look...” he trailed off. I had to let out a small laugh. Daddy said that all the stories about Steve said he was horrible with women. Looks like they were true. He was so adorable though. He handed me the flowers and before I could do anything Jane popped around the corner and took them from me. Steve still hadn't finished his sentience and I was a little worried.

“I'm not over dressed am I?” That seemed to knock some since into him.

“No! I mean no, you look lovely. You look perfect Darce.” Now it was my turn to blush.

“You clean up real nice too. You look really handsome in your suit.” 

“Thanks, are you ready?” I nodded and turned to Jane but she spoke first.

“I will put these in water for you. Have fun you two and Steve, if you hurt her just remember Thor thinks of her as a sister.” Steve seemed to gulp and I wanted to smack her. 

“Ok time to go. Bye Jane.” I reached out for his hand and started to head to the elevator. “Sorry for her. She's an only child and is very protective.”

“It's cool, better than your dad and Natasha.” My head whipped around to him. NO, no no.

“What did they do, and I will say now I am sooo sorry. Do I need to have a talk with them as well?” J opened to doors for us and we got in. Steve turned to me and laughed.

“As well? Who else did you... Tony?” I just nodded. “Oh well that explains that.” My eyes must have shown my horror. “Hey it isn't that bad. No more than I was expecting. You just happen to have some very protective family members. Truthfully, I'd be worried if they didn't do it.” 

“I'm just happy after whatever happened you still want to go out?” Steve got a very serious look. He pulled me to where I was looking him in the eye. Hunh, I didn't even realize we were still holding hands. 

“It would take a lot more than them to keep me from you.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, short of a ..” before he could finish his sentience I put my free hand over his mouth.

“Do not jink this date. Got it Superboy? You're not the only one who is looking forward to tonight. So don't mess this up?” He nodded and the doors opened to the garage. I took my hand back and turned to ask Steve what car we were taking when I noticed Happy. Happy was the man. I walked over and hugged him. 

“Happy! I didn't realize you were working tonight?”

“Mr. Rogers asked for the favor and I gladly offered.” I turned to Steve.

“Ms. Potts may have mentioned something to me. Plus I don't have a license yet and I didn't want to make you drive tonight. Which before you start wasn't me being sexist. I just want to be able to focus on us and not New York traffic.” I had to agree with him on the traffic. “Plus I heard how you drive and I really don't want to get hit with a car.” I stood there with my mouth open for a moment before I smacked him on the arm.

“I bet if I ask Happy to hit you he would.” 

“Of course Darcy.” Steve got a hurt look on his face. 

“Sorry Superboy, guess being Capetian America wont save you from everything.” 

“Guess, I need to be on my best behavior then.” We got into a black town car, and caught up on our day on the way to the museum. Steve was proud of how I stood up to Anderson and swore it was good he was gone. Steve really didn't like bullies. Steve had spent the day at S.H.I.E.L.D going over more info to help catch him up on the years he missed. He was also relearning all the weapons and training with Aunt Tasha. When we got to The Metropolitan Museum of Art it was closed. I turned to Steve but he seemed to know where he was going. Happy parked in the back and there was someone waiting for us. 

“Mr. Rogers, we are very excited to have you and your date.” Steve had helped me out of the car and moved my hand so that it was in the crook of his elbow. 

“Thank you, I am very excited to see everything. Its been a long time since I got to come.”

“Now, if you would like I can give you a tour or you are more than welcome to walk around your selves.” Steve turned to me.

“How about we walk around and if we have any questions then we will find you.” 

“That would work just fine.” He showed us where to go in and then did as he said and left us alone. It had been a while for me as well and I had forgotten how much I loved this museum. We spent close to two hours going over it. Pointing out different paintings. Not always agreeing on what we saw but it was two hours that flew by. Steve's watch went off and he seemed reluctant to leave. We had reservations at a very nice restaurant though. 

“You know we can come back in street clothes right? Put on ball caps and blend in with the normals.” Steve smiled at that.

“I know I was just having fun.”

“Me too, but to be honest I am starving.” I said a little sheepishly. Steve laughed at that. 

“I have to say Darce, its refreshing to see a girl who isn't afraid to speak the truth. Girls back in my day would never admit that.”

“What can I say, I love to eat. Now feed me Superboy.” 

“Right away.” Steve and I laughed all the way to the car. Once we were in it I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder. I looked down right as he took my right hand into his left, lacing our fingers together. I let out a small happy sound as he squeezed my hand. The moment was one that wasn't overly big but it was so one that felt right. In that moment everything seemed to be still and perfect. We got to the restaurant and were seated right as we walked in. Just to be different I ordered steak and potatoes. Steve just grinned as he ordered the same. We spent dinner telling stories about growing up, our families, and comparing S.H.I.E.L.D and the S.S.R. I got to hear some Howling Commando's stories and I told him some stories about my Dads. I also got to hear about how Steve and Bucky first met. 

“So I shoved the kid and then turned to help the little boy up, when out of no where I'm on the ground and the kid is over me with his fist raised. Before it could hit me the kid is knocked to the ground. There is Bucky with steam coming out his ears. He was cussing up a storm. Boy if his mom had heard him. He said something else to the guy then turned to me and the boy and helped us up. 

“You really like pickin fights with the wrong people.” Was the first thing he   
ever said to me. Guess he was right.” Steve looked down at his food. 

“I think you pick fights with the people you should the most. Steve you don't fight just to hit someone. You fight standing up for someone. There is a big difference.”

“I guess. I just wonder some days, you know. Maybe I should have listened to him. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed so hard to get into the military. Look what it brought us.”

“Are you saying you don't want to be here. That you wish you had never met me?” Steve's head jerked up and he started to trip over his words.

“That's not was what I was saying at all.”

“But that's what would have happened if you didn't push. I get that you lost a lot Steve, I do. But it also brought you a lot. Also from what you said about Bucky he was your best friend. Do you really think he wanted to change you? Look at it this way, if you hadn't pushed then you wouldn't have been there to save all those men from the Hydra camp, Bucky included. Hundreds would have died. Also no one would have stopped Red Skull and the would would have ended back in the forties.” Steve was quiet for a moment, then he took my hand.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, someone has to remind you what you're fighting for sometimes. I have had to do it for Papa and Daddy plenty.” 

“So what were they like growing up as dads?”

“Where do I begin? Well, funny enough Daddy let me get away with more. Everyone assumed it was Papa but nope Daddy was the sneak. I remember this one time that they had both been gone on a long assignment and I had stayed with Aunt Pepper for almost a month. I had asked for tickets to some concert but Papa had said no. I can't even remember why. The day after they get back here comes Daddy with the tickets. Papa was so mad, but didn't say anything. Though we all had fun at the concert.”

“Really, I would have to agree that Clint would seem for the fun loving.”

“Don't get me wrong, he was the one to start prank wars, and truthfully I didn't get in trouble a lot but he wanted me to grow up with that I needed not everything I wanted.” 

“Well, I have to say they did a good job.” After we finished off the best chocolate cake I had ever had, we headed back to the car holding hands. Right as we got to the car both our phones went off. 

“I told you!” I yelled as I answered mine. “Really!”

“Sorry Darce, but we need you both back here. There is an Avengers Emergency.” I heard my Papa say. “Fine fine, see you in a few.”I turned to Steve and he was looking very sorry as he got the details on what was happening. We got in the car as quickly as we could and Happy sped off towards the tower. We were only about 5 miles away. Steve hung up and turned to me. 

“I am so sorry.” 

“Steve I was kidding. I know you didn't cause this. Hell, I don't even know what this is yet. But I understand, just you know I wish we could have finished the date. I didn't even get my goodnight kiss yet.” I pouted.

“Let me fix that.” Before I could react he had placed both hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a slow kiss. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. God he's a good kisser. I leaned forward and moved one of my hands to his cheek. I pulled back slightly just to catch my breath and leaned my forehead on his. I went to lean in for another kiss but the car stopped. Steve gave me a heard quick kiss before letting me go. 

“Stay in the tower. That way I know you're save ok?” I nodded. He turned but I grabbed him and pulled him back for another kiss.

“I don't care when you get back, call me ok? I want to know if you're ok.” He just nodded and with one last kiss jumped out of the car. I leaned back into the seat and let out a long breath as a smile spread on my face. Best Date Ever!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and the girls have to wait for the cutest super hero call ever to end and family breakfast

Chapter 19

After having my little girly moment in the car, I thanked Happy and ran up to the elevator. 

“I guess you had fun?”

“You could say that, J. Where are the girls at?” 

“They are in the penthouse suit, Darcy. Miss Potts has the feed up and Ms. Foster is mixing drinks.”

“Ok take me to my floor. I want to change into something comfortable in case we're here a while. Tell the girls I will be up an a few.” I knew sometimes the team could be gone for days so I wanted to be prepared. Plus while my shoes were pretty, they were killing my feet. I changed into some jeans, a Capt. America shirt, and flip flops. I headed up and found Jane in front of the T.V and Aunt Pepper pouring drinks and getting chips together. 

The group had only been called out once before and that was for Doom. Seriously if Reed Richards didn't get a handle on him soon, so help me. Truthfully I can't understand how Ben and Sue put up with either of their other teammates. Reed was an egotistical jackass that treated me like I'm the help. Johnny Storm was a self-adsorbed jackass. The first time I met him Aunt Pepper took my tazer. Of course he then insulted Aunt Tasha and well lets just say that when we deal with the Fantastic Four, Johnny doesn't come over. 

“Please tell me that is alcoholic?” I said as I walked up to my aunt. 

“Of course it is. Though you only get two.” She said as she hand me a pink mixed drink. I sniffed the drink and then took a sip. Depending on who makes the drink in the house is how strong it is. If Uncle Tony or Aunt Tasha hands up one get ready to be drunk in two drinks. If its Aunt Pepper, Jane or I then they are your normal levels. Papa and Bruce do NOT drink.

“I understand. Do we know whats going on yet?” I turned and headed to the living area and took a seat next to Jane. 

“I'm not really sure. They haven't really, ohhhhh.” I turned to the TV just in time to see Iron man fly on screen. And he was flying right towards a giant, and I mean giant golden retriever puppy. The puppy look about two to three months old. It would have been cute if he wasn't six stories tall. The second the puppy saw Iron man he started to follow him trying to catch him. Again adorable until a parking garage was wiped out by the puppy, (who I quickly named George) when he tried to jump up and get Iron man. 

“Okay, can we please try and convince them to just tame him. I want one.” Aunt Pepper quickly gave me a look. Which I quickly pouted at. 

“No, we can not convince them to tame and keep a 6 story puppy.”

“But George is so cute. Look at him.” I pointed to the T.V. which ended up being a bad idea as right then he took out part of a building trying to chase Capt. America. At Aunt Pepper's look I decided to stop. I was worried about what they would do until I saw the big cage in a near by park. Right as they got him turned onto the street the puppy seemed to shiver all over; then all the sudden shrank to normal size. This caused the Avengers to run ahead of him and have to double back. I have to say the shot of the day by the news was of Capt. America and Iron man petting a small scared puppy after it was all over. J promised he saved the clip for me. Aunt Pepper tried to ask about my date but I told her I wanted to wait for Aunt Tasha. We would have to have a girls night soon. 

It was a while before they got back to the tower. Though Bruce looked good, they had decided that the Hulk was a little much for puppy wrangling. Papa and Aunt Tasha came back with very little on them which was nice. Papa had used his arrows to direct the puppy and Aunt Tasha had just be getting people out of the area. Uncle Tony and Steve to the worse of it. Since by this point it was almost two in the morning everyone decided to head to bed. We decided to have a big family breakfast. I told J to wake me up early. It would take a while to get all the food cooked. I had just changed into sleep shorts when I heard a knock on the door. I knew Papa sometimes checked in on me but I had sent him to bed an hour ago. I knew who I hoped it was so I walked a little faster. Steve was standing on the other side in sweats, black tee shirt, and was barefoot. He looked exhausted. I leaned on the door. 

“Hey, Superboy, I figured you'd be in bed already.”

“Well, I was going to head to bed but then I remembered I promised a gorgeous dame that I would let her know when I was back. I try to always keep promises to gorgeous dames.”

“Make a lot of those do you?”

“Eh, not to many.”

“Wow, way to make a girl feel special.” Steve gave me a look before moving to place his hands on my waist. 

“Trust me when I say you are very special.” He leaned forward and gave me a small gentle kiss. I moved my hands to frame his face and closed my eyes. While I wanted to push the kiss and invite him into my apartment; I knew we were both to tired to do anything more. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his. 

“You defiantly know how to get your point across.” Steve let a small grin show before he let out a huge yawn. “And how its time for all good superheroes to head to bed.” Steve let out a whine but then yawned again. I started to laugh but then yawned myself. “Dammit Steve.” He tried to look innocent, but I rolled my eyes. “Ok you are going to bed, I am going to bed, and then we will see each other at breakfast. You know if you ask J nicely I bet he will wake you up when I get up. With how much food we will need I will need help.” Steve nodded and leaned in for one more kiss. As I watched him walk away I let out a small sigh. It was the perfect end to the night, plus I just have to say Thor might be a god but Steve's ass was the best out of all the Avengers. I barely made it to my bed before I passed out. 

J woke me up four hours later at six am. Thank Thor I was used to very little sleep. I decided to just throw on a tee shirt and jeans. I didn't want to get my work clothes dirty while making breakfast. When I got to the kitchen Steve was there with a coffee cup waiting for me. I gave him a look when he handed it to me. 

“Jarvis made sure I made it just right.” I sniffed it before taking a tentative sip. It was so perfect I let out a small moan. I glanced up at Steve to see a large grin on his face. I moved my coffee out of the way and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

“Thank you for the perfect coffee and good morning. I could get used to this.” I took another quick sip before setting my cup on the counter. “Ok now I was thinking of making apple pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. What do you think?” Steve just nodded and asked what I needed first. I pointed to the cabinet with the potatoes and had him start to peel them while I got all the ingredients for the pancakes. 

“So what happened to the puppy?” I asked as we met over the trash can. I had started to peal the apples while he finished up. 

“One of the officers offered to adopt him.” I pouted. 

“I was hoping we could take him in.” Steve looked at me quickly with a startled look. “What?”

“You do realized they take time and training right?” I rolled my eyes at that.

“Of course I do, I'm not dumb. I have had pets before. Well I have had to take care of Uncle Tony does that count?” Steve let out a small laugh.

“Normally I would say no, but with your uncle being Tony I have to say yes that counts. Still could you see us with a puppy? Most of us are hardly here most of the time and the ones that are tend to spend more time in offices and labs.”

“I know your right, he was just so cute. I even got pictures of him with you guys.” Steve blushed at that. Aww he is so cute when he does that. For the next hour we got everything together. Once all that was left was the eggs I told J to let everyone know it was ready and Steve and I set the table and moved the food onto the table. Papa was the first one in with Aunt Tasha right behind him. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Smells great in here, Sweetheart. You know you could have woken me up. I would have helped.”

“I know Papa, but I had a helper.” I nodded to Steve and Papa made an ahhh look. “Also later we will be discussing a talk you might have had with a certain super solider.” I looked him in the eye.

“Nope, I told you that we would have it. He passed with flying colors if you'd like to know. Nat didn't even scare him. He's a keeper.” He moved around and went to say something to Aunt Tasha. Steve came over and asked if everything as ok. I looked up at him.

“For once yeah it really is.” I gave him a quick kiss and hear gagging behind me. I pulled back and looked at Steve. We rolled our eyes at the same time before turning to face my Uncle and Aunt. “Please, I would like to remind you of when you two got together.” I looked Uncle Tony in the eye as I said this. He quickly looked the other direction. Aunt Pepper just smirked and nodded. We all sat down once Bruce was there. I sat between Papa and Steve with Aunt Tasha and Bruce on the other side of us. Everyone was on their best behavior while we got our food. I turned to Papa and was talking about some projects my teams were working on and I heard Steve and Aunt Tasha talking about a mission they were going on soon. 

“So Cap what do you have planned for today? Sight seeing, baby kissing, some light history reading?” I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. I knew that Uncle Tony was actually trying and not as much as a jackass as he put on. He just doesn't know how to handle people.

“I was planning on catching up on some movies and history. Apparently I need to watch something called Star Wars or was it Start Trek.” I had to look away from Uncle Tony or I would have snorted. I knew for a fact Steve had seen both and knew the difference. He had seen both with me in fact. I made him watch the old Trek before he could watch the new. He was admittedly a Jedi and not a Trekkie though he did like both. I got my laughter under control and turned back to see Uncle Tony speechless. I quickly pulled my phone out and snapped a picture. The flash seemed to knock Uncle Tony free from his shocked state. 

“Oh hell no, Pep do I have anything important today. Because this is social injustice. Steve doesn't even know the difference between Star War.... I can't even finish that sentence.” I snuck a glace at Steve and had to give him credit. He had the clueless look down pat. 

“Today is a free day. In fact why don't you guys make a day of it. You, Steve, Bruce, and Clint could do a marathon.” Papa perked up at his and so did Steve. I knew Steve was doing this to try and get to know Uncle Tony. I think with Papa and Bruce there at first it will help with some of the awkwardness between them. Though I pouted at Aunt Peppers words.

“I want to take the day off and watch movies.”

“No, some of us have to be adults in this house. Sadly today its us girls. Let the boys have their bonding time.” I nodded but still pouted. Steve slipped his hand into mine under the table. I glanced at him again and smiled. Everyone started eating after that and conversation flew around me. Before I knew it we were all putting our dishes away and I needed to headed up and change. Steve and I were the last ones in the kitchen when he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Any way I can talk you into dinner tonight?” 

“I don't know if you will be done with your boys day by then. Oh and thank you for what you are doing.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” I turned around in his arms and gave him a look.

“You, wonderful man, are trying to get to know Tony. I know for a fact you know the difference between the movies.”

“Maybe.”

“Look I know you two have had your differences; and today I found out why they called you the man with a plan. Your acting was on point by the way. I think I was the only one who knew though.” Steve looked down and started to blush. 

“I want to get to know him. You were right that night about not getting to know people. I am trying to get to know all my team. I know if I just came to Tony, he'd rebuff me. I figured if I did it this way he wouldn't push me away.”

“You amaze me.” I leaned forward and kissed him. He moved forward and wrapped me in his arms. The kiss quickly turned fast and messy. Steve's hands moved to my hair and my hands moved to his back and neck. I pulled back gasping for air. Steve moved and kissed my forehead and then took a small step back. I let out a moan at the space between us, causing him to chuckle. 

“You have to get ready for work and I have a movie marathon to start. The sooner it starts the sooner its done.”

“Hey, don't think of it like that. Have fun today, we have plenty of time for us. Plus it's not like you can't come up for dessert later.” Steve's eyes got big and I had to laugh. “As in coffee and cake you brat. Where is your mind, the gutter?” Steve went to walk away but turned back to me.

“Remind me to ask you to fondue later.” I was left speechless and didn't have a quick comeback. I could hear him laughing as he walked away.

“What has you in stitches, Cap-e-tain?” I heard my Uncle ask.

“Just trying to seeing about fonduing?”

“Really, didn't figure you'd be the adventurous kind?” I smacked my forehead at the last line. Trust Steve to troll everyone and no one know it. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I ran to the elevator, quickly changed, and headed to my office. My phone went off as I sat down with my text tone. I looked down to see a picture of Steve and Tony on the couch mid discussion. I noticed it was from my Papa. I grinned before telling him thank you. Then before I could stop my self I texted Steve.

I only fondue with chocolate. Lots of chocolate, I like it on everything. I even like when it gets messy and it has to be licked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Age of Ultron has blown my story out of the water. I love it, its now my favorite of the marvels but Clint's back story just no! So i will try and keep this as close to cannon as possible but yeah there will be changes.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump. We get to Iron man 3 and Darcy doesn't handle it well.

Chapter 20

The next few months few by, Uncle Tony and Steve actually started to be friends and get along. Papa started to really heal and was working out again. He wasn't going to be an agent again but he was going to be an Avenger. He was the one who made sure everything that Uncle Tony and Bruce thought up stayed working. Steve and I flourished, and it was by far the best relationship I had ever been in. Yes it sucked when he went to fight but I knew what I was getting into. 

About 4 months after the NY fight Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper moved out to the Malibu offices. Uncle Tony's PTSD had gotten worse and after the last fight it was clear that something had to change. I just have to say that its a good thing they had needed the Hulk and he could catch Iron Man easily. Aunt Pepper could control the business from any of the offices so it was an easy transition for her. I got my areas together, we were working on better products, and were starting to get the ground work for some really spectacular inventions.

Before I knew what hit me it was Christmas and the six month anniversary of Daddy's death. It was a time to celebrate with my new family but also a time of great sadness. Christmas was the one time of the year we all made sure to be home. It was always a fun time just for our little family. Sure we had additions over the years. First Nick and Aunt Tasha, then Maria, and when she could get away Aunt Pepper. Now it was Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper missing and Daddy not there at all. Papa was the one who came to me to see what I wanted to do this Christmas. 

“I don't know. That's all I can really say right now?” I was sitting on my couch, in my Capt. America pj's clutching my coffee mug. Papa and I had breakfast together every Wednesday. When we had started to plan Thanksgiving I just couldn't believe it and he had noticed I'd gotten quiet for the last week. 

“That's fine I just wanted you to think about it. We will do whatever you want.”

“What do you want?” He sighed and looked into his cup. He had started to talk more about Daddy but this was different. They had almost gotten married on Christmas but had changed their minds and changed it to April 10th. It was the day they had first admitted they loved each other. 

“I want to stay in my room and cry but I know that isn't what he would want. I want to celebrate but still make sure to remember him. Just know that there will probably be tears.” I got up and hugged him. 

“That is one thing we both agree on. How about this, no one here has had really good holidays. Why don't we tell them about our traditions and let them have input. We could start new traditions with the new family. That way we still do some of our stuff but we can include the new family. Though I will tell you now that Fury is dis-invited forever.” While Steve and Aunt Tasha still worked at S.H.I.E.L.D it was really just to keep an eye on them. Steve had admitted to me that he wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't have S.H.I.E.L.D there to keep him busy. I told him I could find all kinds of things for him to do. 

Aunt Pepper said originally that her and Uncle Tony were coming back for Christmas. They wouldn't be there for Thanksgiving, as we all were planning heading to Malibu, but they would come back in December. Thanksgiving went well as we had almost everyone there. Jane had went home to her moms but everyone else flew out to California. It was a bitter sweet moment to be celebrating but not have Daddy there. I will be honest and admit that I shed a few tears but mostly kept it together. Once we were back it was a world wind of shopping and trying to wrap up everything at work for the end of the year. I had a few freak out moments when I would be shopping and start to shop for Daddy until I would remember. Steve was an amazing boyfriend and would calm me down, or bring me my favorite food or drink from the local cafe. 

I started to tell Steve about our Christmas traditions and he told me what he and Bucky had done as well. We ended up talking about it over a team dinner and started to plan what we wanted to do. Steve took me ice skating in Rockefeller Center, Bruce and I made strings of popcorn for the huge Christmas tree in the main floor living room, Aunt Tasha and I baked Christmas cookies all day, Jane and I started a holiday movie marathon that ended up being a team movie night, and Papa and I spent two days together shopping and making gifts for everyone. 

I was setting in the kitchen making a list for Christmas dinner when J interrupted me. 

“Darcy I think you need to see this.” I heard the T.V. in the room next to me turn on and went to see what was going on. Steve and Aunt Tasha had left the night before for a mission, (I was promised they would be back for Christmas in 4 days) so I was instantly on high alert. I know by now seeing my Uncle on T.V. shouldn't surprise me but I let out a gasp at how haggard and pissed off he looked. Then he turned to the camera and gave out his address for all to here.

“What...the....hell?! J what is going on?” 

“It seems that Happy was caught up in one of the Mandarin's attacks. Sir is not happy with how the government is handling it well.”

“Understatement of the year J.” Steve had mentioned the Mandarin in passing saying that they were looking into it, but he was hard to find. I started to text Aunt Pepper but my phone started ringing. I looked down and saw my Papa's face. 

“Your Uncle has lost his mind!”

“I know, I was about to text Aunt Pepper to find out what's going on when you called. Do we need to head out that way?”

“Tony wants to handle it him self for now. I plan on heading that way tomorrow if nothing changes.” My phone beeped and I saw it was Aunt Pepper. “Papa, Aunt Pepper is trying to call. Let me call you back.”

“Ok Baby girl, make sure she promises not to kill your Uncle.”

“Ok, will do. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” I switched over to my Aunt. “Please tell me you haven't killed him yet?”

“No, he's still alive. I know you'd want to help.”

“This is very true. Where are you? J said that Happy was hurt so you have no protection. Also how is Happy?”

“I'm heading to the house. Happy is in critical condition but they expect him to come back from this.”

“Ok, after you talk to him call me. Or better yet have him call me. I really need to yell at him right now. He needs to remember that he has a team to help him with the bad guys now. Also if this isn't fixed by tomorrow Papa is heading your way. He may go early if he realizes you have no protection.”

“That is a good plan. If I need it to change I will let you guys know. Now, I am heading in to verbally kill your Uncle.”

“Ok, have fun.” I hung up and headed to the kitchen. I needed coffee and cookies after this. I informed J to start the coffee and started that way. The elevator dinged and I turned to find Bruce and Jane walking in. 

“Did I hear right? Tony just threatened the Mandarin and gave out his address on T.V.?”

“Yep, Aunt Pepper is heading to talk to him now. If she lets him live it will be a miracle. I am making coffee and am getting some cookies. Join me?” They both nodded and followed me. Right as I got my coffee and come cookies J told us we needed to turn on the T.V. I practically ran to the living room where J had turned it on. It was right at the moment that a missile flew into my Uncles house. I screamed and dropped everything in my hands. 

“J, please tell me they had left.”

“I'm sorry Darcy, I can not.” Before anything else could be said another missile flew into the house and it started to fall into the sea. “Ms. Potts and guest are now safe but Sir has not come up yet.” After that comment I really don't remember the next 48 hours. Papa showed up 30 minutes after the feed had started and sat with me. I know Steve and Aunt Tasha texted me but I just gave my phone to Papa. I remember seeing the Mandarin on the T.V. again but at that point I was pretty hysterical. Bruce had to give me medication at one point because I was freaking out so bad. All I know is I started to come out of my haze when I heard Aunt Peppers voice. Then Uncle Tony was next to me. 

“Come on Sweetheart, I came all the way out here just for you. Now open those beautiful eyes of yours.” I feel someone take my hand and try to open my eyes. The lights hurt so I shut them quickly and groaned. “That's it, come on.”

“Shud up. To nois-y. Lights bad.” I heard someone chuckle but the hand didn't let go. 

“Ok, try to open them now.” I shook my head and boy was that a bad idea. My free hand flew to my head. 

“Ouch, what had pend.” 

“Bruce had to give you some meds and they didn't agree with you. He thinks you're going to be a little sick for the next few hours. Most of it has run threw your system.” I heard Aunt Tasha say. It was then that my brain caught up with who was home. I quickly opened my eyes and moved to hug Uncle Tony. This was a very very bad idea, and I ended up clutching my stomach and almost puking. He must have noticed me turn green because he leaned forward and started to rub my back. 

“Natasha I might need the bin.” I waved him off quickly

“No, I'm ok, or I will be. Just let me sit for a second.” Everyone was quit while I gathered my bearing. “Ok, I think I should be ok as long as I make no sudden movements. First things first.” I turned back to Uncle Tony and hit him on the arm as hard as I could. Which even in my state was pretty hard. He yelped and jerked back. 

“What the hell, kiddo?”

“No, what the hell, you! Do you know what you did to this house the last few days. You have a team now. That means you don't do shit by your self. I- We thought you were dead.” He at least looked contrite, but it didn't seem to sink in. He started to protest but I wasn't done. 

“Also trusting the Mark 42 to a ten year old. Wow, I guess now I see why they call you a genius. Come on, you know better. And don't get me started about putting your address on T.V. Do you know how many groupies we will have to drag away from that house. Plus it got blown up! You do remember that I had stuff there right? And putting Aunt Pepper in that spot. You and I will be having a very long discussion about talking to the media. Long!” I slumped back into my bed, and look at that it was my actual bed. Hunh, wonder how I got here. So not the point. I laid back and took some deep breaths. That had taken a lot out of me. 

“Ok, whatever you want. But first can there be presents?” The confusion must have shown on my face. “Christmas? It was yesterday and I have never been more thankful that I had sent mine out early. But you know presents?” He looked so child like and I knew he was playing me but I was to grateful for him and Aunt Pepper still being alive that I let me get away with it. 

“Fine but we will be talking.” He held out his hand and we shook on it. I turned and noticed that everyone seemed to be home. If we could just get Thor here we could have the whole team here. Bruce cleared me to light duty, which meant I could walk to the living room and sit down. That was it, he did say that I should be fine in the next day or so. 

After getting everyone settled in the living room, Uncle Tony and Aunt Tasha played elves and handed out presents. The sound of laughter and conversation flowed around me. I looked around the room and saw my new family. Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony on the floor with Aunt Pepper almost in his lap. Bruce on the other side of Uncle Tony looking at the complete first editions of the Harry Potter book set Papa had gotten him. Aunt Tasha and Maria were setting on the couch and it looked like Aunt Tasha got Maria a new ring. I had to laugh when Maria kissed her before giving her an answer. 

Papa was the first to congratulate them before coming back over to set with Steve and I. Steve was looking through the Art set and books Papa and I had gotten him. He had already opened the Ipod I had gotten him and put it in his pocket. He had been fascinated with mine so I got him one that had all the music we had talked about him needing to hear and some he would remember. Jane was next to Bruce and seemed to be staring out the window a lot. She happened to look my way and I tried to smile bigger for her. I knew she was missing Thor as much as I was missing Daddy. 

I was opening my gift from Uncle Tony but was confused when I pulled out keys. “Are you making me move?” I asked. He let out a laugh.

“Never, look closer.” He had a look that Aunt Pepper and I always worry about. I flipped them over and took a closer look. Then promptly dropped the keys and stared at him. 

“You didn't.”

“Oh I did.” I wasn't sure I I wanted to hit him, hug him, or both.  
“Tony what did you do?” Aunt Pepper asked. He made a waving motion at me and I picked the keys back up.

“He got me my dream car. 66 corvette. She better be in cherry red.”

“Of course, though I have to admit I wanted to add gold,” I squawked. “But I didn't. Promise.” he held his hands up in surrender. 

“Good, no use buying me the perfect car then ruining it.”

“Hey now, I happen to think it would have made it better.”

“Anddd, you would be very wrong. You know what I think about that.” I had started to tire again and leaned into Steve a little more. He moved so that I fit into his side with his arm around my shoulders. 

“You sound like you've talked about this a lot.”

“Fought about it you mean. These two are a lot alike but when it comes to cars and colors they are completely different. They have been planning “The Perfect Car” since she was ten. I'm surprised he held out this long. He wanted to get her one for her sixteenth birthday.” Aunt Pepper said. After that conversation started to flow again and I leaned more on Steve. It was nice to just listen to the noise around me. I looked up and sent a silent message to Daddy. I hoped he was as content as we were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for how long this has taken to get out. I work in retail and it has been kicking my butt lately. I plan to get back on my schedule now and hope to have the new chapter out asap. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me. This is unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is only the 2nd story i have ever posted.


End file.
